La nécromancienne
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Dimitri Romanov, Nécromancien reconnu, obtient des Entités d'être réincarné dans un corps qui supportera son âme millénaire. Il se retrouve donc en Alagaësia, enfant d'un Dragonnier et d'une forgeronne. Comment se débrouillera-t-il dans ce nouveau monde ? Et est-ce qu'il retrouvera Vladimir qui l'a suivi en ayant ses souvenirs bloqués ? Qui sait... ?
1. Prologue

_Salut !_

 _Voilà donc le prologue de la suite du Nécro._

 _Les deux fics peuvent être lues séparément. Il y aura peut-être parfois des références aux vies passées de Dim et Vlad, mais en générale, ce n'est pas important et ça sera expliquer._

 _Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir des lecteurs sur « Le Nécromancien »._

.

Remarques :

.

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et pas à moi.

Le cycle de « L'Héritage » est à C Paolini et pas à moi là non plus.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le Nécromancien ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Dans cette fic, Dim est un OC qui n'existe pas dans l'histoire de base. Mais Vlad est l'un des personnages du livre, je vous laisse deviner qui.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Prologue :

.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans une plaine blanche. Dimitri reconnaissait l'entre-monde, Vladimir se doutait que quelque chose se passait.

Leurs mains étaient liées et ils refusaient de laisser l'autre partir alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux. Dimitri pouvait sentir la cape sur ses épaules, la bague à son doigt et la baguette dans sa main. C'était bien les seules choses qu'ils avaient sur eux, leur apparence étant celle de leur première vie ensemble. Ils venaient de mourir pour sauver l'un de leur descendant et ses sept collègues tout en assurant l'équilibre du monde.

Mais tout cela n'était que dans le fond de leurs esprits, après tout, la mort était quelque chose à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Ça faisait partie de la vie et tant qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils s'en fichaient. Être ensemble pour l'éternité était la seule chose qui leur importait.

La question était donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'entre-monde ?

_ Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

_ Peut-être que les Reliques offrent vraiment quelque chose...

_ EN EFFET.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un squelette vêtu d'une robe de noirceur et tenant une faux. Un squelette qui leur était familier à tous les deux. Un squelette qui était venu prendre Dimitri et Vladimir plus d'une fois lorsque leur temps était venu. La Mort se tenait devant eux.

À ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme grande aux cheveux argentés dans lesquels se trouvaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et aux yeux dorés vêtue d'une robe couleur de l'herbe fraîche. Ils ne la connaissaient pas mais pouvaient deviner qu'elle était aussi une Entité.

_ Mort, fit Dimitri avec un hochement de tête vers le squelette. Je sais que les Reliques ne permettent pas d'être votre maître et ne donnent pas l'immortalité, alors que donnent-elles ?

_ TU AS LE DROIT À UNE FAVEUR.

_ Du temps que ça ne va pas contre le Cycle, précisa la femme. Je ne me suis pas encore présentée, mais je suis Vie.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Certes, ils avaient décidé que cette vie était la dernière et qu'ils resteraient mort pour le restant de l'éternité, mais c'était surtout parce que leurs corps ne pouvaient plus supporter leurs âmes et qu'ils finissaient par mourir très jeunes. Cependant, s'ils avaient la possibilité de vivre dans des corps qui tiendraient le coup, alors ils le feraient sans hésiter.

_ Je vois. On a toujours respecté le Cycle et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on arrêtera. On avait décidé que cette vie serait notre dernière car mes corps humains et mortels ne peuvent plus supporter mon âme bien longtemps.

_ Et j'ai brisé mon filtre lors de cette dernière vie pour pouvoir contrôler mon Cycle et rester avec Dimitri, ajouta Vladimir. Donc même si je retournais seul, ce que je refuse de faire, mon corps s'effondrerait aussi avant que je n'atteigne la quinzaine.

_ Alors ce que nous voudrions, si c'est possible, c'est pouvoir tous les deux avoir un corps qui supporterait nos âmes. Et de pouvoir rester ensemble tout en gardant nos souvenirs.

Vie échangea un regard avec Mort et ils hochèrent la tête. Ils pouvaient leur offrir ça, après tout, ils avaient toujours respecté le Cycle, sauf pour une petite erreur de Vladimir quand il ne se souvenait pas. Cependant, Dimitri était le seul des deux à être possesseur des Reliques, donc ils allaient devoir donner une pénalité à Vladimir. Vie prit donc la parole :

_ On peut vous accorder ça. Mais ça ne sera pas dans votre monde d'origine.

_ Pas de problème, ça nous fera d'autres choses à découvrir, répondit Dimitri. Est-ce qu'on gardera notre magie ?

_ Ce monde a sa propre forme de magie et ce sera celle-là que vous pourrez utiliser. Cependant, vous garderez vos capacités de nécromanciens et le reste de vos capacités spéciales comme le fourchelang.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Du temps qu'il gardaient leurs capacités et étaient ensemble, apprendre une magie totalement différente ne leur posait pas de problème.

_ Dimitri, comme cadeau pour avoir trouvé un moyen de maintenir l'équilibre en corrigeant le système des Arcobaleno, tu pourras naturellement voir les âmes et les liens entre les âmes des gens.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Par exemple, un enfant aura des liens avec ses parents et sa famille proche. Et s'il a des amis extrêmement proches, alors un lien se créera là aussi. Ils sont généralement représentés par des fils sur les doigts qui relient chaque personne. Main droite pour la famille, main gauche pour les amis, petit doigt gauche pour les relations amoureuses. Plus le lien est épais, plus il est fort.

_ D'accord. Ça sera pratique pour qu'on puisse se retrouver.

Vie hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

_ Cependant, Vladimir ne possède pas les Reliques, donc il y aura une restriction sur lui.

_ Quelle restriction ? demanda le concerné, inquiet.

_ Tes souvenirs seront scellés jusqu'à ce que vous remplissiez une condition.

_ Quelle condition ?

_ C'est à vous de trouver, fit-elle malicieusement.

_ EST-CE QUE VOUS ACCEPTEZ ?

Ils se regardèrent, essayant de déterminer si c'était un bon plan. Puis, ils hochèrent la tête. Quoi qu'il arrivera, Dimitri remuera terre et ciel pour retrouver Vladimir et les récupérer, quit à le courtiser de nouveau proprement. Leur serment ne sera pas brisé aussi facilement et ils se retrouveront.

_ On accepte.

_ Du temps qu'on est ensemble, rien ne nous empêchera de nous retrouver.

Les deux Entités hochèrent la tête et Vie dit tranquillement :

_ Ainsi soit-il.

Elle allait faire quelque chose quand Dimitri se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

_ Est-ce que vous connaissez un Hadrian qui va par le nom de First ? Il voyage entre les dimensions.

_ IL EST L'UN DE MES APPRENTIS, OUI. POURQUOI ?

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez lui demander de me rendre un service ?

Mort hocha la tête et Dimitri expliqua son problème. Comme c'était raisonnable, l'Entité accepta de faire passer le message.

Puis, Vie les embrassa sur le front et ils furent englobés dans une lumière blanche et ne sentirent plus rien. Ils étaient de retour dans le Cycle, en route vers une nouvelle vie qui sera, ils l'espéraient, plus longue que la précédente.

.

-sSs-

.

Oromis était assis à la table devant sa maison en train de lire en profitant du soleil avec Glaedr quand le grand dragon d'or releva la tête. Le dragonnier suivit le regard de son compagnon et vit Rhunön s'approcher d'eux. Il sourit en voyant son amie et amante occasionnelle. Même des elfes aussi âgés qu'eux pouvaient être actifs, même si c'était juste de temps en temps.

_ Bonjour Rhunön. C'est rare que tu quittes ta forge de ton plein grès.

_ Oromis. Je suis enceinte.

La brusquerie habituelle avec laquelle la forgeronne avait parlé fit qu'Oromis mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et les implications de la nouvelle. Il resta interdit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle s'assoit et se serve une tasse de thé. Puis, il encaissa l'annonce.

_ Oh. Tu es...

_ Enceinte. De toi.

Il pouvait entendre Glaedr rire dans son esprit alors qu'il était totalement stupéfait. Généralement, l'arrivée d'un enfant était un cadeau pour les elfes, une preuve ultime d'amour. Sauf que Rhunön et lui étaient seulement amis. Même si ça restait une nouvelle exceptionnelle et une occasion de se réjouir. C'était juste surprenant. Et totalement inattendu.

_ Je vois... C'est inattendu.

Elle eut un reniflement amusé et lui jeta un regard moqueur avant de dire :

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire.

_ Mais tu es sûre ?

_ Certaine, j'ai fais tous les tests. Et je t'interdis de paniquer.

_ Je ne panique pas !

Les rires de Glaedr redoublèrent derrière lui. Traître. Mais il ne paniquait vraiment pas ! Il était parfaitement calme et... Oh mon dieu ! Il allait être père !

Il but une gorgée de thé et essaya de calmer ses émotions.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Garde alternée ?

_ L'enfant ira chez qui il voudra mais ça serait mieux qu'il reste chez moi la première année.

Il hocha la tête. C'était logique. Et puis, Rhunön et lui ne vivaient pas si loin que ça l'un de l'autre et ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de besoin.

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à avoir un enfant à son âge ! Et encore moins à ce que Rhunön soit capable d'en avoir un au sien.

Ça allait être une sacrée expérience.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Pour faire clair, dans les premiers chapitres, l'ancien langage sera en caractères normaux et le **langage humain sera en gras**.

Si vous voulez proposer un prénom pour Dim, ne vous privez pas.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou_.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Un bébé de 1300 ans !?

.

Rhunön était perturbée. Et elle était rarement perturbée. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec l'enfant dans son ventre. Elle était à huit mois de grossesse et Oromis avait emménagé temporairement avec elle pour l'aider quand elle en avait besoin. Toute la forêt semblait être au courant de la nouvelle, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que les enfants elfes étaient si rare, et beaucoup attendaient avec impatience de voir le nouvel arrivant, même s'il était totalement inattendu.

Généralement, ça ne se faisait pas de contacter un enfant mentalement avant ses deux ans car son esprit se développait lentement avant ça et on ne voulait pas l'influencer sans faire exprès en le contactant. Mais rien n'empêchait de faire un scan de surface rapide pour s'assurer de la santé de l'enfant. C'était même recommandé d'en faire un au huitième mois. Et c'était justement ça qui la perturbait.

_ Oromis.

Le dragonnier leva le regard de sa lecture pour lui montrer qu'elle avait son attention et attendit calmement qu'elle parle.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec son esprit.

_ Tu veux que je regarde ?

Elle hocha la tête. L'esprit de leur enfant donnait l'impression d'être celui d'un adulte et pas d'un jeune adulte en plus de ça. Il semblait plus vieux qu'Oromis, voir plus vieux qu'elle-même, ce qui était en soit étrange car elle était la plus vieille des elfes en vie. L'homme se concentra à son tour sur l'enfant et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Son esprit est vieux, plus que moi, peut-être même plus que toi.

_ Ce qui est impossible.

_ Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de le contacter ?

Elle hésitait, et lui aussi. Si l'esprit de l'enfant n'était pas développé, ça risquait de provoquer des complications dans son développement. Mais l'esprit semblait si vieux et ils pouvaient même sentir une légère défense mentale qui le protégeait. Ils échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Ils allaient prendre le risque.

Oromis alla en premier, effleurant les défenses avec précaution et essayant d'entrer doucement. Il y eut une résistance et Rhunön put sentir l'enfant remuer légèrement dans son ventre. Puis, Oromis sentit les défenses s'écarter légèrement, le laissant entrer, mais il pouvait sentir une deuxième couche de protection qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans l'esprit en lui-même. Il pouvait cependant sentir la surprise et l'interrogation de l'enfant. Il tenta donc de lui parler :

« Bonjour, qui es-tu ? »

Mais il ne reçu que de l'incompréhension de la part de l'enfant. Il fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Rhunön qui suivait la procédure avec son esprit.

_ Essaye dans la langue des humains.

Il hocha la tête avant de faire une nouvelle tentative.

« **Est-ce que tu me comprends ?** »

L'esprit lui donna une impression de surprise, mais une voix masculine finit par lui répondre avec un accent étrange :

« **Oui. Ça doit bien être la première fois qu'on essaye d'entrer dans mon esprit avant ma naissance. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible.** »

« **Tu dis ça comme si tu naissais souvent.** »

« **Oh vous n'avez pas idée... Vous êtes ?** »

« **Oromis Thr** **á** **ndurin et je suis ton père. Et toi ?** »

Dimitri se retint de laisser un souvenir d'une scène de Star Wars passer ses barrière internes. Ça ne le ferais pas comme introduction auprès de ses nouveaux parents. Même s'il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas mourir cette fois avant même de naître. Il répondit quand même à la question :

« **Je ne vais pas donner de noms car c'est à mes parents de me nommer. Je peux cependant dire que je suis une fille cette fois. Et qui est l'autre esprit qui nous écoute ? »**

« **Je suis Rhunön, ta mère. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?** »

« **Vous voulez la version courte ou la version longue ?** »

« **La version courte**. » dit Oromis.

« **D'accord, je me souviens de toutes mes vies passées et à chaque fois que je meurs, je renais dans un autre endroit.** »

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard. L'esprit parlait de réincarnation. Ce n'était pas un concept très connu en Alagaësia et encore moins de personne y croyait. Mais c'était une explication comme une autre. Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance directement à cet inconnu et le croire sur parole sans plus d'explications. Oromis reprit donc la parole :

« **Comment est-ce possible ? On n'a jamais entendu parlé de réincarnation et encore moins de personnes se souvenant de leurs vies précédentes.** »

Ils entendirent parfaitement son soupir et son grognement ennuyé.

« **La version longue est plus compliquée et demande que j'explique beaucoup de détails et de théories assez compliquées et difficiles à comprendre. Vous voulez vraiment que je me lance là-dedans ?** »

« **Nous ne sommes pas idiot. »** répliqua Rhunön. **« Je suis certaine qu'on peut comprendre, maintenant, parles.** »

« **D'accord, d'accord.** »

Il y eut un silence où Dimitri prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées, puis il demanda :

« **Qu'est-ce que vous savez du Cycle de vie et de mort ?** »

« **On n'est pas religieux.** » répondit Oromis. « **Mais quand une chose meurt, son esprit disparaît. Après, on ne sait pas ce qui arrive à l'âme**. »

« **Je vois... Et d'après ce que vous avez dit, la réincarnation ne fait pas partie des théories du coin. Je suppose que la plupart des gens pensent que leur âme montera au ciel dans un paradis quelconque ?** »

« **Oui**. »

« **Eh bien c'est un ramassis de conneries. Je suis très familier avec le Cycle, étant mort plusieurs fois. Comment expliquer ça simplement... D'accord, l'âme est assez complexe. Il existe trois plan, le plan physique où vivent les mortels, le plan astral où sont les corps astraux et l'entre-monde où existent les Entités. Chaque âme est reliée à un plan astral par un filament. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, son âme retourne dans son corps astral où elle est absorbée. Le corps astral la nettoie de tous ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs et renvois une âme neuve et vierge pour une nouvelle vie. Mais tous ces souvenirs et ces pouvoirs sont conservés dans le corps astral, le faisant grandir de plus en plus. Et plus le corps astral est grand, plus il peut donner de morceaux d'âme dans différents Mondes et différents Univers. Vous me suivez jusque là ?** »

Oromis et Rhunön échangèrent un nouveau regard. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que c'était complexe. Glaedr lui-même écoutait attentivement à travers Oromis en évitant de faire connaître sa présence. Jusque là, c'était fascinant et ils suivaient plutôt bien, Oromis prenant des notes au passage sur un parchemin qu'il avait à portée de main. Ce fut Rhunön qui répondit :

« **Oui. Mais qu'entends-tu par Mondes et Univers ?** »

« **Arg... Est-ce que je peux expliquer après le coup des âmes ?** »

« **Bien sûr.** » répondit Oromis.

« **Bien. Donc, comme je disais, le corps astral contient tous les souvenirs et pouvoirs des vies précédentes. Maintenant, il existe deux filtres entre l'âme et le corps astral. Le premier empêche le passage des souvenirs et pouvoirs de l'univers dans lequel l'âme se trouve. Le seconde empêche le passage des souvenirs et pouvoirs des autres univers et ne peut être détruit que si le premier filtre est lui-même détruit. Pour ma part, j'ai détruis le premier filtre lors de ma seconde vie que je considère comme la première.** »

« **On voit... Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ?** »

« **Pour me souvenir de mes vies précédentes et ainsi atteindre une certaine forme d'immortalité tout en continuant de respecter le Cycle.** »

« **Tu as manipulé ton âme.** » dit Oromis. « **C'est de la nécromancie.** »

Ils purent parfaitement bien entendre le soupir exaspéré que l'esprit poussa en entendant le ton réprobateur.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dénigrer mon art ? En plus, je n'ai plus fait de vraie nécromancie depuis au moins cinq siècles... Honnêtement, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, c'est juste l'étude et la manipulation de l'âme. Maudits nécromanciens qui l'utilisent pour de mauvaises choses, c'est à cause d'eux qu'on a une aussi mauvaise réputation. La plupart de ces sales gosses à l'ego surdimensionné ne respectent même pas le Cycle et les âmes avec lesquels ils travaillent. Sérieusement, il y en a qui mériteraient d'être juste changés en morpions ou en siège de toilette.** »

Il continua un peu sa complainte contre les mauvais nécromanciens qui donnaient, selon lui, une mauvaise réputation aux autres nécromanciens. Oromis ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Rhunön quand elle parlait de certains forgerons moins doués qu'elle qui se prenaient pour des maîtres et faisaient n'importe quoi. Ce ne fut que quand le nécromancien se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue que Rhunön l'interrompit :

« **On a compris, tu n'es pas un mauvais nécromancien. Quel âge as-tu en tout ?** »

« **Je ne compte plus vraiment, mais j'ai environ mille trois cents ans, à une ou deux décades près.** »

Ils étaient choqués. Il était définitivement plus vieux que Oromis qui n'avait que huit cent ans. Rhunön, elle, avait vécu avant le pacte avec les dragons et avait donc environ trente siècles, de ce fait elle restait plus vieille que son enfant, ce qui était un léger soulagement pour les deux futurs parents.

« **Vous comptez me garder ?** »

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** » demanda Oromis surpris.

Ils eurent l'impression qu'il haussait les épaules.

« **Ce ne sera pas la première fois que mes parents me tuent parce que je ne suis pas normal ou ce qu'ils attendent de moi**. »

Ils étaient choqués. Des parents avaient réellement tué leur propre enfant ? Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient ? Mais quel genre de personne faisait ça ? D'accord, leur enfant n'était pas vraiment un enfant et avait probablement été humain dans toutes ses vies. Mais il était leur enfant ! Les enfants étaient sacrés chez eux, qu'importe qu'il soit plus vieux que prévu.

« **On va te garder**. » dit fermement Rhunön. « **Tu es notre fille, anciennes vies ou non.** »

« **Oh... Merci**. »

Ils pouvaient clairement sentir sa surprise et sa gratitude. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait réellement à ce qu'ils le tuent comme ça ? Combien de fois était-il mort avant d'atteindre sa première année ? Ils devraient peut-être commencer à penser à l'enfant comme étant une fille, même si sa voix était masculine.

« **Est-ce que tu pourrais changer ta voix ?** »

« **Hein ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr.** »

Il y eut un instant, puis une voix féminine s'éleva.

« **Mieux comme ça ?** »

« **Oui.** » répondit Oromis. Au moins, ils avaient moins de mal à l'associer à une fille. « **Tu parlais d'univers et de mondes... ?** »

« **Ah oui ! Pour ça, je n'ai pas fais les expériences par moi-même et ce sont des informations de seconde main, mais comme les Entités ont tout confirmé... Bref. Le monde dans lequel on vit n'est pas le seul à exister. Il faut voir le multivers comme une très large forêt. Chaque arbre est un Monde et chaque branche est un Univers de ce monde. Par exemple, dans un Monde, la magie existe et dans un autre c'est une autre force qui peut être utilisée et dans encore un autre, il n'y a que des humains normaux sans pouvoirs spéciaux. Les Univers eux sont toutes les possibilités qui peuvent exister, par exemple dans un univers vous avez pris le chemin de gauche et dans un autre le chemin de droite. Certains sont quasiment identiques, d'autres entièrement différents. Là où quelqu'un peut être un héros adulé, il peut être un tyran haïs de tous dans un autre Univers. Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'une même personne soit d'un genre différent d'un Univers à l'autre, voir d'une espèce différente là où il y a d'autres peuples humanoïdes. Vous me suivez ?** »

« **Je pense, oui.** » fit Oromis. C'était un peu difficile à accepter mais le concept était expliqué assez simplement pour être compris.

« **Est-ce qu'il est possible pour deux Mondes de se mélanger ?** » demanda Rhunön.

« **Si les Univers qui se croisent sont compatibles, oui. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, les Univers en question s'entre-détruisent.** »

« **Et qui sont ces Entités dont tu parles ?** » ajouta-t-elle.

« **Les représentations métaphoriques de concept. Mort, Vie, Chaos, Chance, Hasard, Ordre, Magie... Il y en a plein et c'est eux qui gèrent les Mondes. Leurs serviteurs sont d'ailleurs souvent pris pour des Dieux, ce qui est vraiment amusant.** »

« **Donc les Dieux existent...** » fit Oromis, surpris.

« **En quelque sorte. Mais ils ne s'occupent pas des mortels, ils s'assurent juste que les Mondes ne collapsent pas. Personnellement, je suis en bons termes avec Vie et Mort parce que je respecte le Cycle et punis tous les Nécromanciens qui enfreignent les règles.** » Ils sentirent une hésitation dans son esprit avant qu'elle ne poursuive d'un ton prudent. « **En parlant de ça. Comme je suis en bons termes avec eux, ils m'ont offert un cadeau. Vous voyez, parce que mon âme est si vieille, un corps humain ne peut pas la supporter alors mon espérance de vie n'a fait que diminuer au fil des vies. Dans ma dernière, je n'aurais pas atteint la vingtaine. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont accepté de m'envoyer dans un corps qui pourra supporter mon âme, mais pour se faire ils ont dû me changer de monde.** »

« **Donc tu n'es pas d'ici**. »

« **Non. Je ne sais rien d'où on se trouve, que ce soit les peuples, la culture, la géographie, l'avancée technologique... Absolument rien. Et à vrai dire, ça me plaît assez. Je commençais à m'ennuyer parce qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus rien que je pouvais apprendre. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours de nouvelles découvertes mais ça devenait rapidement ennuyeux. Donc avoir un nouveau Monde à découvrir entièrement est assez excitant. Est-ce que vous voudrez bien m'enseigner ?** »

« **Bien sûr. On est tes parents après tout.** » répondit Oromis. « **On aurait eut à t'enseigner de toute façon.** »

« **Merci ! Mais là, je suis un peu fatiguée, donc je vais dormir. Ce serait sympa de ne pas me recontacter jusqu'après la naissance. C'est assez inconfortable de parler à des gens que je ne peux pas voir...** »

« **Très bien.** » acquiesça Rhunön.

.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment après cela, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Rhunön finit par soupirer et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Oromis jeta un regard à ses notes avant de répondre :

_ Ce qu'elle nous a appris est intéressant, mais reste à savoir si tout cela est vrai.

_ Mon avis exactement, mais je ne pouvais pas sentir de mensonge dans son esprit. Ce sera quand même prudent d'en reparler un peu plus quand elle connaîtra l'ancien langage.

Il hocha la tête à ça. Ces histoires de réincarnations, Mondes et Entités étaient assez difficiles à croire, même s'ils avaient une preuve de réincarnation sous les yeux.

_ On est d'accord pour n'en parler à personne pour le moment ?

Elle eut un reniflement amusé et répondit d'un ton mordant :

_ Évidemment qu'on n'en parle à personne. Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains des idiots qui nous dirigent.

_ Il va falloir lui apprendre à dissimuler son esprit rapidement dans ce cas.

_ Personne n'essayera de la contacter mentalement sans notre permission ou la sienne avant au moins ses quinze ans. C'est mal polie avant ça, un des avantages de la foutue politesse dont les elfes sont si friands de nos jours.

Oromis eut un sourire amusé à ça. Effectivement, la culture de leur peuple était utile dans ce cas lui-même respectait la plupart de ces règles, mais il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec des humains pour être assez laxiste dans son application des règles.

« D'après moi, la petite dit vrai. Elle n'a pas vraiment de raison de mentir et son esprit ne me donne pas de mauvaise impression. Mais il est vrai qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, approuvant Glaedr. Ils allaient bien voir lorsqu'elle naîtra. Lorsque ça viendra, il l'éduqueront comme une elfe normale et verront bien si elle est digne de confiance. Le côté nécromancienne était ce qui les ennuyait le plus, mais si elle promettait de ne pas utiliser cette magie à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire ou inoffensif, ça devrait aller.

_ Tu as une idée de prénom ?

_ Non. Et toi ?

_ Pas encore, mais maintenant on sait ce qu'on recherche.

Elle opina, ils devaient juste trouver un nom qui correspondra à leur fille. Mais ça pouvait attendre encore un mois.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou_


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut !_

 _Chapitre plus long que d'ordinaire._

.

Remarques :

.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le changement de genre de Dimitri. C'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois qu'il était une fille ou qu'il se souciait sérieusement de son genre ou de celui de Vladimir.

Merci pour les propositions de noms, mais j'ai fini par en prendre un dans LoTR.

Chapitre non-bêta.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : Eowyn

.

Au final, ses parents l'appelèrent Eowyn et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas demander s'il y avait des Nazgûl dans le coin. Elle passa les premiers mois de sa vie à dormir et manger sans trop se soucier du monde extérieur, essayant de passer le stage de nouveau-né le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait quand même appris certaines choses utiles. De une, elle était une elfe, et apparemment ils suivaient plus ou moins le modèle elfique de Tolkien. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dans la terre du milieu mais en Alagaësia. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, même dans des livres, donc c'était un lieu totalement inconnu pour elle. L'ancien langage, la langue utilisée par les elfes, était fascinant à apprendre, même si elle devait le faire en écoutant les mots que lui disaient ses parents parce que sa vision était encore trop brouillée pour qu'elle puisse lire. C'était pour cette même raison qu'elle attendait d'avoir un minimum de deux ans avant d'utiliser la vision des âmes. Elle n'en avait cependant pas besoin pour savoir que Vladimir ne l'avait pas encore rejointe.

Sa mère était forgeronne et donc ses journées étaient rythmées par les bruits de la forge. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait son père, ils ne lui avaient pas dis, mais il semblait être plus un érudit ou un professeur qu'autre chose. En tout cas, il était celui qui lui enseignait le plus de choses sur l'ancien langage et sur la culture elfique. Il l'avait aussi aidée à mieux dissimuler son esprit pour qu'il reflète son âge actuel. Apprendre que la communication mentale était quelque chose de commun chez les elfes, même si c'était très mal-poli de regarder l'esprit d'un autre sans permission, l'avait surprise. Après tout, la Legilimancie n'était possible qu'avec un contacte visuel. Elle était donc bien contente d'avoir de vraies défenses mentale plus efficaces que l'occlumancie qu'elle avait développée au fil des siècles.

Son père était aussi le plus intéressé par les Entités et les concepts de réincarnation et de multivers. Ils en discutaient souvent mentalement, Oromis insistant pour parler en ancien langage. Il disait que c'était pour qu'elle pratique, elle savait que c'était pour être sûr qu'elle disait la vérité vu qu'on ne pouvait apparemment pas mentir dans cette langue. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait ses vraies raisons et que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de ruser avec elle, elle n'était pas stupide. Il s'était excusé mais lui avait aussi dit qu'il était quand même très intéressé par ses connaissances, donc ça ne la dérangeait pas de les partager. Après tout, elle avait été enseignante plus d'une fois, en plus de général ou de guérisseuse. Elle avait même été une fois marchande de glace.

À deux ans, elle pouvait parler plus ou moins clairement, certains sons étaient toujours difficiles à prononcer, mais elle se faisait comprendre. Sa vision était aussi suffisante pour pouvoir observer sa mère travailler et enfin commencer à lire. Oromis se fit alors un devoir de lui apprendre à lire le Liduen Kvaedhí, la forme écrite de l'elfique. Son père était définitivement un professeur, ça se voyait dans sa manière de faire. Il la prenait parfois peut-être plus pour son élève que pour sa fille, mais ça lui allait parfaitement bien. Au moins, ses parents ne la traitaient pas comme un bébé.

Elle apprit aussi que les elfes avaient effectivement des capacités physiques meilleurs que les humains. Son audition avait été la première chose, sa vision avait suivit rapidement, beaucoup plus précise et développée qu'une vision humaine, mais elle l'avait vraiment vu quand elle avait enfin réussi à marcher droit. Elle pouvait marcher plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pu à cet âge là quand elle était humaine, elle avait aussi plus de force et son agilité était naturellement plus grande. Elle était encore un peu jeune pour le rimgar mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire déjà quelques étirements le matin. Et elle refuser de croire son père quand il disait qu'il était rouillé au rimgar. Sérieusement, il pouvait faire des choses qui n'étaient normalement pas possible pour tout être doté d'une colonne vertébrale !

Regarder sa mère travailler était fascinant. Elle avait fait beaucoup de métier, mais elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la ferronnerie, c'était plus le truc de Vladimir. Sa mère avait fait de la métallurgie un art et ça se voyait dans ses créations. Elles étaient à la fois magnifiques, élégantes et pratiques. Que ce soient les épées, les armures ou même les objets du quotidien, tout était fabriqué avec soin et efficacité. La vitesse elfique permettait même à sa mère de sceller individuellement tous les anneaux d'une côte de maille plutôt que de les crocheter les uns aux autres. Ça donnait envie à Eowyn d'apprendre à forger, d'une part parce que ça sera une nouvelle chose à apprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé auparavant, et d'autre part parce que ça lui donnerait une occasion de partager du temps avec sa mère. C'était une femme bourrue qui parlait directement sans prendre de pincette, elle était aussi pleine de connaissances dans son art et sur les elfes. Elle était patiente avec Eowyn et s'occupait bien d'elle, mais elles ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, son éducation étant en grande partie prise en charge par son père.

Pendant l'une des leçons avec son père, elle demanda curieusement :

_ Est-ce qu'il y a des créatures magiques dans votre monde ou juste des animaux classiques ?

_ Il y a quelques créatures. Certaines sont quasiment éteintes et d'autres vivent dans des zones spécifiques. Est-ce qu'il y en a là d'où tu viens ?

_ Il y en a plein. Les sorciers les étudient et les cachent des non-magiques en essayant de préserver les espèces les moins nombreuses. L'une de mes préférés étaient les hippogriffes.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une créature avec le corps arrière d'un cheval et le corps avant d'un aigle géant. Ils sont très fiers et à cheval sur la politesse mais d'excellentes montures. Même si les Sombrals sont à égalité avec eux dans mes préférés. Ils ressemble à des chevaux squelettiques noirs avec une tête ressemblant à celle d'un dragon et on ne peut les voir que si on a vu quelqu'un mourir et qu'on a compris ce que ça veut dire. Ils sont très intelligents et peuvent emmener leur cavalier n'importe où à très grande vitesse.

_ On n'en a pas des comme ça en Alagaësia. Il y a des dragons là-bas ?

_ Oui, mais il vaut mieux éviter de s'en approcher.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Je ne sais pas s'il y en a ici ou s'ils sont pareil, mais là d'où je viens, les dragons sont guidés par leurs instincts et on ne peut pas résonner avec eux, encore moins les domestiquer. Ils sont juste des créatures sauvages. Les sorciers ont beaucoup de mal à les garder dans des réserves dans des lieux isolés pour les cacher aux yeux des non-magiques et ceux qui travaillent à ces réserves ont souvent une vie courte s'ils ne sont pas assez prudents.

Oromis hocha la tête. Ils avaient évité de parler des dragons et de Glaedr pour le moment, surtout parce qu'ils voulaient d'abord savoir comment elle réagirait face à des dragons. Sa description des créatures de l'autre monde n'était pas très encourageante. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas garder le secret sur Glaedr éternellement, surtout que son partenaire voulait rencontrer son Hatchling.

« Demande-lui comment elle considère les dragons. »

_ Et comment est-ce que tu les vois, personnellement ?

La grimace que fit sa fille et l'éclat de douleur qui passa dans son regard ne présageaient rien de bon.

_ Moins j'ai de contact avec eux, mieux je me porte. Et je n'aime pas savoir qu'un dragon est proche d'un membre de ma famille.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Mauvaise expérience dans ma seconde vie. Ça m'a coûté deux de mes fils et la femme enceinte du premier. J'ai juré ce jour-là que je ne laisserais plus jamais un membre de ma famille s'approcher d'un dragon, c'est trop dangereux.

_ Un dragon les a tué ?

_ Plus ou moins. C'était en partie de ma faute. Notre pays était une petite île et les continentaux essayaient souvent de nous soumettre. Avec trois amis, on avait fondé une école pour enseigner la magie à tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières des Îles. Il s'agissait aussi d'un refuge en temps de guerre et les continentaux avaient leurs propres sorciers se battants pour eux. Ma moitié et moi on a eu cette idée pour renforcer nos défenses et peut-être gagner la guerre. On a trouvé un œuf de dragon et j'ai modifié l'âme du petit pour qu'on puisse le dresser. Le problème était que je n'arrivait pas à la stabiliser suffisamment. Mon fils, Alistair, qui était mon élève en nécromancie le plus talentueux, a eu l'idée de lié l'âme du dragon à celle d'un humain afin de créer une connexion. Il s'est porté volontaire parce qu'il avait toujours adoré ces créatures. L'expérience a parfaitement bien fonctionné et Klyk a grandi avec une intelligence certaine et la capacité de communiquer mentalement avec Alistair. On a gagné la guerre, mais... (Elle prit une inspiration, le souvenir était toujours douloureux pour elle, surtout après avoir retrouvé Alistair dans sa dernière vie.) Mais lors de la dernière bataille, Klyk a été tué. Ça a détruit Alistair et il a sombré. Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai été trop tard pour l'arrêter... Al a essayé de faire revenir Klyk à la vie en utilisant un rituel interdit. Je lui avait dit des centaines de fois qu'on ne pouvait pas aller contre le Cycle, que ressusciter les morts était impossible. Mais il a ignoré mes mises en gardes. Le rituel demandait le sacrifice de deux âmes de nécromanciens. Il a utilisé son jeune frère et sa femme. Les âmes de Thomas et Morgane ont été détruites et ils se sont transformés en ce qu'on appelle des détraqueurs, des créatures qui se nourrissent des émotions positives des gens et peuvent même dévorer leurs âmes. Alistair en serait devenu un aussi si je n'était pas intervenu à temps. Ce lien a détruit ma famille...

Oromis pouvait parfaitement voir la douleur et la culpabilité dans sa fille et il pouvait comprendre. Ils avaient essayé de créer des Dragonniers et ça s'était très mal fini. Lui expliquer pour Glaedr allait être difficile. Si ça n'avait été que pour la différence d'intelligence entre les dragons des deux mondes, ça aurait pu être facile, mais Eowyn était contre le lien lui-même. Et pour empirer les choses, il était un membre de sa famille et il savait que même si elle était millénaire, elle tenait beaucoup à ses familles. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la laissant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et la réconfortant comme il pouvait. Il échangea un regard avec Rhunön qui avait écouté la discussion et vit qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui Comment expliquer à leur petite fille pour la Confrérie et la situation d'Oromis ? Surtout que le cas de Galbatorix lui donnait raison sur le danger que représentait le lien.

_ Je tuerais pour une bouteille de whisky, grommela la petite fille.

_ Pas d'alcool avant tes seize ans, jeune fille, répliqua Oromis d'un ton sterne.

_ Douze ans ?

_ Seize ans et ce n'est pas négociable.

Elle poussa un soupir quand son regard de chien battu ne lui fit pas changer d'avis. Il n'allait pas laisser sa fille sombrer facilement dans l'alcool, qu'importe qu'elle soit mentalement plus vieille que lui. Rhunön avait aussi un air désapprobateur et elle demanda :

_ Est-ce que tu bois souvent ?

_ Seulement si je déprime ou que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

_ C'est une très mauvaise habitude, commenta-t-elle.

Eowyn haussa les épaules avec un sourire à la fois amusé et nostalgique.

_ Vlad me dit souvent la même chose. Mais quand il est là je le fais très rarement parce qu'il m'aide toujours à aller mieux.

Oromis et Rhunön échangèrent un regard à ça. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un Vlad. Elle était clairement dans un état nostalgique et faisait moins attention à ses mots. Oromis décida d'en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur elle et demanda doucement :

_ Qui est Vlad ?

Eowyn porta la main à sa poitrine et son visage s'adoucit grandement, son regard remplie de sentiments forts. Elle murmura :

_ Ma moitié. Vlad est toujours là, il me suis à chaque réincarnation, qu'importe où je me trouve. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, j'aurais arrêté mon Cycle il y a longtemps...

_ Et est-ce qu'il est ici ?

Elle secoua la tête, son poing se fermant sur sa poitrine.

_ Pas encore. Mais je sais qu'il viendra et les Entités ont promis que sa vie sera aussi longue que la mienne.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un autre regard. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour ce Vlad, un elfe ou un dragonnier humain. Dans tout les cas, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui étaient plus qu'évidents et si il était prêt à la suivre dans son cycle de réincarnation, il devait tout autant tenir à elle.

Eowyn n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur les genoux d'Oromis, sa tête posé contre son torse et ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était fatiguée. Le dragonnier la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

_ C'est l'heure de ta sieste.

_ Okay... Est-ce que je peux avoir une chanson ?

Oromis hocha la tête et la coucha avant de chanter à voix basse une petite berceuse elfique. Eowyn s'endormit rapidement, il l'observa un instant, écartant l'une de ses mèches argentées hors de son visage. Il finit par baisser la lumière au plus bas sans l'éteindre et sortit de la pièce. Il rejoignit Rhunön dans la forge et poussa un soupir en s'asseyant à côté de l'établie.

_ Comment est-ce qu'on va lui dire pour Glaedr et les dragonniers ? On ne peut pas lui cacher ça éternellement.

_ Explique-lui la différence entre les deux mondes et l'histoire d'Eragon.

_ Je suppose. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle comprendra où je veux en venir avant que j'ai terminé l'histoire des dragonniers.

_ C'est possible. Mais il n'y a pas cinquante façons de lui dire. Le plus tôt elle saura, le mieux ça sera.

Il hocha la tête, c'était vrai. Et Glaedr était aussi d'accord avec lui. Être direct était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

_ Je lui parlerais demain.

Rhunön hocha la tête et se remit au travail. Oromis rentra dans la maison elle-même et se mit à lire, la porte vers la chambre d'Eowyn entre-ouverte au cas où.

.

-sSs-

.

Eowyn était sortit un peu de l'espace réservé à la forge. Elle n'était pas loin, tout juste à quelques mètres dans la forêt. Elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu seule après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler d'Alistair ou de Vladimir à ses parents, l'histoire était sortie toute seule. Même après tout ces siècles, ça faisait encore mal. Et Vladimir commençait déjà à lui manquer. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il naîtra rapidement. Elle savait que les Entités ne lui auront pas menti sur ça, Vladimir l'avait suivie, elle en était certaine. Elle avait juste à être patiente et elle le retrouvera. Et elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter de cette histoire de dragon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des dragonniers ici. Si ?

Elle poussa un soupir en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre. Les racines des arbres était immenses, elle pouvait à peine voir au-dessus des plus petites. C'était difficile d'avancer mais elle ne voulait pas aller loin donc ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle voulait juste être seule pour déprimer en paix. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas ce que les elfes avaient comme alcool ou si ses parents en avaient. En se basant sur leurs réactions de la veille, il était fortement possible qu'ils aient caché toute boisson alcoolisée qu'ils avaient. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle était un peu jeune pour boire sans danger pour son corps donc elle supportait. Ce qu'elle supportait un peu moins bien était le fait que les elfes ne mangeaient pas de viande. Elle en avait demandé une fois, parce qu'elle savait que c'était important pour obtenir les protéines nécessaires à son développement. Son père avait soupiré alors que sa mère riait un peu et ils lui avaient dit que les elfes ne mangeaient pas de viande. Elle n'avait absolument pas compris leur raison pour cela.

Okay, elle était pour le respect de la vie de tous les êtres vivants, mais elle respectait encore plus le Cycle. Les herbivores mangeaient les plantes, les carnivores mangeaient les herbivores et autres carnivores et ils finissaient eux-même pas mourir et nourrir le sol pour aider les plantes à grandir, plante que les herbivores mangeaient à leur tour. C'était le Cycle de la vie. Elle avait essayé de leur expliquer, mais même si ils trouvaient son résonnement valable, ils tenaient à ce qu'elle ait une éducation elfique. Ce n'était pas juste du tout. Elle donna un nouveau un coup de pied dans une pierre qui partit dans des buissons non loin d'elle.

Elle se figea en entendant quelque chose bouger dans cette direction. Elle se cacha derrière une racine en observant avec attention les fourrés. Ses parents lui avaient dit que la forêt était dangereuse, les animaux étaient souvent modifiés à cause de la grande concentration de magie qui courait dans la terre. Elle ne pensait pas rencontrer quelque chose de trop dangereux aussi près de la forge. Sa mère vivait peut-être un peu à l'écart de la capitale pour éviter d'être trop souvent dérangée, mais elle n'était pas hors des barrières de protection donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de créatures dangereuse ici. Elle était petite, elle avait à peine deux ans et demi après tout, et elle savait qu'elle n'était donc pas de taille contre des animaux s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à elle. Elle pouvait juste se cacher et espérer que c'était juste un lapin inoffensif.

Elle se figea en voyant deux petites tête rayées noires et blanches. Ce n'était pas des lapins. C'était des démons. Elle se recroquevilla derrière la racine, priant les Entités pour qu'ils ne la trouvent pas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, elle n'était pas assez rapide pour passer au-dessus des racines et les démons la rattraperont rapidement. Elle essaya de calmer sa panique et ramassa rapidement un caillou qui tenait dans sa main, histoire d'avoir ne serais-ce que l'impression d'être armée. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir utiliser la magie de ce monde à ce moment. Elle les entendait bouger derrière la racine et risqua un coup d'œil hésitant. L'un des deux était juste en face d'elle, se tenant à peine à deux pieds d'elle. Elle ne put retenir le crie de peur qu'elle poussa en le voyant et recula le plus vite qu'elle put vers le tronc de l'arbre. Elle ne voulait pas se faire attaquer par les démons.

Le démon la rattrapa et elle se recroquevilla en poussant un autre crie, les mains sur la tête, elle ne voulait pas se faire manger ! Elle entendit soudain un bruit de course et quelqu'un dire aux blaireaux de s'en aller en ancien langage. Elle avait totalement oublié que les animaux écoutaient les ordres dans cette langue.

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers sa sauveuse et vit une grande elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Elle ressemblait un peu à Harry, en fille et en elfe. Elle était accompagnée d'un elfe aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs.

La fille s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui tendit les bras avec hésitation. Eowyn n'hésita pas à se jeter dedans et laissa son corps d'enfant évacuer la tension en pleurant dans les bras de l'elfe qui l'avait soulevée et placée sur sa hanche.

_ Tout va bien, ils sont partis. Tu n'es pas blessée, petite elfe ?

_ Non. J'ai juste eu peur, les démons allaient me manger.

_ Je crois qu'ils étaient plus curieux qu'autre chose. Et ce sont des blai...

_ Dis pas leur nom ! Ou les démons vont revenir !

L'elfe sembla surprise par son interruption et Eowyn vit son ami cacher un sourire amusé derrière sa main. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Ils ne savait pas le danger qu'étaient les démons. C'était des bêtes cruelles et sans pitié qui la tueront s'ils en avaient l'occasion.

_ D'accord, je ne dis pas leurs noms. Je suis Arya et mon compagnon est Faölin. Comment te nommes-tu ?

_ Eowyn, fille de Rhunön.

Arya sourit à la petite fille, elle avait entendu dire que Rhunön et Oromis avaient eu une fille, aussi surprenant soit-il, mais personne n'avait encore vu l'enfant. C'était surprenant de la voir seule dans la forêt, même si la forge n'était pas loin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule hors de la forge ?

_ Je voulais me promener. Je suis pas allée loin.

_ Je vois. Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir toute seule à ton âge. Je peux te ramener chez toi, si tu veux.

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux argentés tombant sur son visage et cachant à moitié ses yeux bleus. Puis, elle hocha la tête, la posant ensuite sur l'épaule d'Arya.

_ D'accord.

Les deux elfes partirent vers la forge et trouvèrent Rhunön en train de travailler sur un casque. Elle releva la tête en les voyant arriver et dit :

_ Arya, Faölin, je vois que vous avez rencontrer Eowyn.

_ Bonjour Rhunön, répondit Arya. La petite était toute seule dehors et s'est retrouvée face à des bla...

_ Dis pas le nom !

Arya leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle. Faölin n'essaya même pas de cacher son rire cette fois. Il dit, amusé :

_ Ce sont des animaux parfaitement inoffensifs, tu sais. Bonjour Rhunön-elda, Eowyn ici présent semble avoir une aversion pour les blaireaux.

Eowyn grimaça avant de regarder autour d'elle avec un légère peur. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas les revoir !

_ Ne dis pas leur nom ! Ce sont des créatures démoniaques qui te tueront de la façon la plus douloureuse possible si tu leur tourne le dos.

Rhunön leva un sourcil à ça. Pour les dragons, elle pouvait comprendre, mais les blaireaux ? Sa fille n'aimait pas beaucoup les dragons, mais elle semblait totalement terrifiée des blaireaux. C'était surprenant. Elle désigna la place où Eowyn s'asseyait normalement et dit :

_ Tu peux la poser ici. Je vais mieux la surveiller. Je gardais un œil mentalement sur elle et je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait une réaction aussi extrême face à ces animaux.

Arya déposa la petite fille et Eowyn se tourna vers elle et Faölin.

_ Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvée de ces démons.

_ Ce n'est rien. Évites de t'éloigner comme ça de nouveau, fit joyeusement Faölin.

_ Promis.

_ Rhunön, je serais restée plus longtemps, mais je dois voir la reine.

_ Vous êtes toujours en froid sur ta décision de devenir ambassadrice ?

_ Elle ne l'accepte toujours pas, non.

Rhunön hocha la tête et les trois elfes dirent leurs au-revoir juste quand Oromis arriva. Il les salua en passant avant de se diriger vers sa fille. Il remarqua son état et leva un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Eowyn s'est éloignée et a eu une rencontre avec des animaux.

_ Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans le coin.

_ Apparemment, elle est terrifiée par les blai...

_ Dis pas leur nom ! Ce sont des démons.

Rhunön leva les yeux au ciel avant d'épeler le mot pour Oromis. Le dragonnier sembla surpris par ça. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait être aussi apeurée par ces animaux ?

_ Je suis sûr qu'il y a une histoire derrière ça.

_ Deuxième vie. L'une de mes amies, Helga, avait un don avec les démons. Sal et moi, on avait tendance à faire des bêtises de temps en temps. Elle les lâchait sur nous quand elle était en colère. Si vous étiez restés enfermés douze heures dans un placard avec ces démons qui grattaient à la porte pour vous attaquer, en sachant pertinemment que si vous ne faisiez ne serais-ce que les égratigner, Helga sera encore moins contente, vous auriez aussi une peur instinctive de ces sales bêtes. Ma deuxième vie doit être celle où j'ai eu le plus de traumatisme. Même les réincarnations de Salazard avaient une peur instinctive de ces démons, sans qu'ils ne se souviennent pourquoi. D'habitude je gère plutôt bien, mais là j'avais pas de quoi me défendre alors j'ai paniqué.

Oromis la souleva et la mit sur sa hanche, n'aimant pas la lueur hantée dans son regard. Il échangea un regard avec Rhunön qui hocha la tête. Il se mit donc en route vers la maison de la forgeronne dans le but de donner une petite leçon d'histoire à sa fille.

_ Je sais ce qu'il te faut et c'est une leçon d'histoire.

Eowyn se redressa aussitôt avec le regard brillant de curiosité. Oromis était toujours un peu amusé par l'amour qu'avait sa fille pour l'histoire, qu'importe le peuple ou la période, elle adorait en apprendre plus sur ce sujet. C'était dommage que l'histoire qu'il allait lui enseigner était une qu'elle n'appréciera pas.

Ils s'assirent à la table et Oromis prit son temps pour mettre ses pensées en ordre avant de commencer. Il expliqua d'abord comment les elfes étaient arrivés en Alagaësia et ce qu'ils y avaient trouvé, les nains et les dragons. Il prit le temps d'expliquer la différence entre les deux mondes concernant les dragons. Après tout, ceux d'Alagaësia étaient des êtres conscients et extrêmement intelligents pouvant parfois faire des miracles avec leur magie. À partir de là, il parla de la guerre sanglante entre les dragons et les elfes qui dura cinq ans et que les deux peuple déplorèrent grandement plus tard. Puis, il arriva à la partie la plus dur du récit, Eragon et son dragon Bid'Daum, les fondateurs de la Confrérie. Il expliqua le pacte qui liait les deux peuples, donnant leur longévité aux elfes et la capacité de parler mentalement aux dragons.

Il s'arrêta à ce moment-là pour boire une gorgée de thé et laisser le temps à Eowyn d'assimiler toutes les nouvelles informations. La petite fille avait fermé les yeux sous la compréhension et semblait se faire violence pour rester calme. Puis, elle poussa un long soupir fatigué et résigné.

_ Tu es l'un de ces Dragonniers.

_ Oui.

_ L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un a fini par sombrer dans la folie suite à la perte de son dragon. C'est inévitable avec ce genre de stupide lien.

Ce fut au tour d'Oromis de pousser un soupir fatigué.

_ Tu as raison, petite elfe. Il y a un siècle, un jeune garçon du nom de Galbatorix est devenu dragonnier. Il avait un esprit brillant et un corps fort. Il était un prodige et ses maîtres l'ont promus au rang de dragonnier bien plus tôt qu'on ne le faisait normalement pour les apprentis. Certains anciens ont remis en question cette promotion, la pensant trop brutale et précipitée. Cependant, l'arrogance avait gagné les membres du conseil et peu écoutait encore la voix de la sagesse. Les dragonniers étaient révérés et considérés comme les gardiens de la paix, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal se passer ? Nul ne pouvait détruire la Confrérie. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait.

_ Personne n'a prit en compte la possibilité qu'un dragonnier puisse se retourner contre la Confrérie. L'arrogance des dragonniers les as perdu.

_ Oui. Peu après la fin de son entraînement, Galbatorix partit pour un périple avec deux de ses amis. Ils volèrent loin dans les terres septentrionales, voyageant jour et nuit, de plus en plus profondément dans les terres Urgals. Ils étaient jeunes et arrogants et pensaient que leurs pouvoirs suffiraient à les protéger. Alors qu'ils se reposaient, ils furent attaqués par des Urgals. Ses deux amis et leurs dragons furent massacrés. Galbatorix réussi à tous les tuer malgré ses nombreuses blessures, mais une flèche parvint à se planter dans le cœur de sa dragonne. Il fut incapable de la soigner et elle mourut dans ses bras. Il fut alors consumé par sa douleur et se mit à errer sans but en appelant la mort. Mais la mort ne voulu pas de lui. Il avait beau se jeter sans crainte devant les monstres les plus redoutable, il s'en sortait toujours vivant. Les Urgals eux-même s'enfuyait face à lui, effrayés par l'espèce de fantôme qu'il était devenu. Et puis, il eut l'idée que la Confrérie lui donnerait un autre dragon. Il se mit donc en route à travers la Crêtes, chassant avec sa magie pour se nourrir, cependant il emprunta plus d'une fois des chemins que même les animaux évitaient. Lorsqu'on le retrouva au pied des montagnes, il était plus mort que vif. C'est un fermier qui le retrouva, inconscient, et appela les dragonniers. On le ramena à la Confrérie et on le soigna. Lorsqu'il se réveilla et passa devant le conseil pour être jugé, il réclama un nouveau dragon. Le conseil se rendit compte de sa folie et refusa. Dans sa folie et sa colère, il se convainquit que la Confrérie était responsable pour la mort de sa dragonne. Il persuada un jeune dragonnier de l'aider à tuer l'un des Anciens, puis il tua son complice. Lorsqu'on le découvrit avec les mains ensanglantées, il s'enfuit loin. On ne parvint pas à le retrouver. Il se cacha dans les terres désertiques jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un jeune dragonnier du nom de Morzan. Morzan... Il était fort physiquement mais faible mentalement. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à rejoindre Galbatorix, toujours est-il qu'il l'a aidé à s'infiltrer à Ciliaire et à voler un œuf de dragon. Ils restèrent cachés le temps que le dragon noir, Shruikan, grandisse et que Morzan termine son apprentissage dans les arts obscures. Puis, ils se mirent à chasser les dragonniers, les uns après les autres. Quand la Confrérie réagit, il était déjà trop tard, Galbatorix avait amassé trop de pouvoir et avait été rejoins par douze confrères en plus de Morzan. Ils devinrent les treize Parjures. Les dragonniers n'étaient pas préparés et succombèrent à l'assaut. Les elfes furent aussi vaincus et durent se replier dans la forêt. Seul Vrael, le chef des dragonniers, parvint à leur tenir tête et dans la bataille de Dorú Areaba, il réussit à vaincre Galbatorix. Cependant, il hésita à l'achever. Galbatorix en profita pour le blesser grièvement et le forcer à se replier. Vrael se réfugia dans la montagne d'Utgard, espérant pouvoir reprendre des forces. Mais Galbatorix le traqua et l'acheva. Il se déclara ensuite seigneur et maître de l'Alagaësia et il règne encore aujourd'hui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Oromis se remémorant la guerre et Eowyn réfléchissant. Elle allait mettre du temps à accepter la présence d'un dragon dans la vie de son père. L'histoire qu'il venait de raconter prouvait pour elle que ce lien était stupide et dangereux. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire pour changer ça, elle pouvait juste se renseigner sur la guerre et sur l'histoire du dernier siècle. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait une résistance. Peut-être même que cette histoire d'ambassadeur dont avait parlé sa mère avec Arya avait un lien avec une possible résistance. Il fallait qu'elle voit ce qu'ils faisaient pour contre Galbatorix et pourquoi ça leur prenait autant de temps pour lancer une contre-attaque. Involontairement, son esprit de générale et de stratège militaire commençait déjà à fonctionner, évaluant la situation et ce qu'elle pouvait y faire.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a des archives ?

_ Sur la guerre ?

_ La guerre, la Confrérie et sur ce qui a été fait ce dernier siècle.

_ Oui. Mais pourquoi les veux-tu ?

_ Mes passe-temps préférés sont peut-être l'histoire et la nécromancie, mais je suis aussi une stratège militaire et par dessus tout, une général. J'ai conquis un pays plus grand que l'Alagaësia avec juste Vlad et mon frère à mes côté lors de ma première vie. Et j'ai été plus d'une fois à la tête des armées d'un pays ou d'un groupe de résistant contre la tyrannie. Je connais la guerre, je l'ai faites plus d'une fois et pas une seule fois je n'ai perdu.

_ Donc tu veux étudier les archives dans le but d'aider la résistance ? Tu sais qu'un elfe n'est considéré adulte qu'à cent ans ?

_ Je sais, je m'en fiche. Je connais le mot patience.

Oromis fixa sa fille un instant. Il pouvait voir l'excitation, la soif de connaissance et l'esprit stratégique qui se cachait dans son regard. Elle semblait vraiment déterminée à étudier le sujet. Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée... Il ne fallait pas se baser sur son âge physique après tout, elle était ancienne. Et ça pourrait même l'empêcher de trop penser à l'absence de son partenaire.

« Tu en penses quoi, Glaedr ? »

« Eowyn est ancienne et a de l'expérience. Ça ne fera pas de mal d'avoir un point de vue neuf et extérieur sur la situation. On ne perd rien à lui donner accès aux archives. »

« Tu as raison. Du temps que je garde les informations réservées aux dragonniers à l'écart ça devrait aller. »

Il hocha la tête et Eowyn lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

_ Je vais te ramener des documents de la bibliothèque.

_ Merci père !

Il sourit avant d'incliner la tête vers la petite fille.

_ Ce n'est rien, petite elfe.

Eowyn sourit joyeusement. Au pire, ça allait l'occuper pour les années à venir. Ça et son entraînement physique. Elle avait juste à essayer de ne pas trop penser au fait que son père avait un dragon et que ce dragon voudra probablement la rencontrer à un moment ou un autre.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

 **CETTE FIC N'EST PAS DANS LE MÊME UNIVERS QUE JDR ! LES JUMEAUX N'APPARAITRONT PAS ICI.**

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que le début.

Vladimir ne sera pas un dragon. Il n'apparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitres.

Vous verrez bien la différence d'âge entre Eowyn et l'histoire du livre.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Soigner ses blessures.

.

Eowyn s'étira après avoir fait le premier niveau du rimgar et poussa un soupir. C'était aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait prédit mais c'était un bon exercice pour travailler sur sa flexibilité et sa coordination. Et son corps de trois ans avait définitivement besoin de l'aide. C'était toujours ennuyeux de grandir et de se faire à un centre de gravité qui changeait en permanence.

Après s'être lavée, elle sortit dans la forge et aida un peu sa mère en lui apportant les objets qu'elle lui demandait et en surveillant le feu. Rhunön en profitait pour la questionner sur ce qu'elle lui avait appris en métallurgie jusque là. C'était quelque chose qu'elles faisaient régulièrement, Eowyn apprenant le métier soit en observant sa mère, soit en écoutant ses explications et instructions. Elle lui avait même donné à lire des sorts de base qu'on pouvait placer sur les armes et armures, comme ceux empêchant une épée de s'émousser ou un autre qui empêchait le métal de rouiller. Il y en avait une centaine pour des effets de bases, certains spécialisés et adaptés à des objets en particuliers ou à différents types de métal et d'alliage, d'autres totalement génériques. Elle les apprenait avec avidité, même si elle n'avait toujours pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Apparemment, les enfants elfiques étaient beaucoup plus puissant que les adultes et leur faire utiliser de la magie avant leur cinq ans menait souvent à des désastres donc il y avait une limite d'âge pour l'apprentissage de la magie. Elle comprenait totalement, après tout, l'éducation magique normal dans l'autre monde commençait à onze ans pour une raison, même si un maître sachant ce qu'il faisait pouvait enseigner la magie sans baguette à un enfant sans trop de problème. C'était juste une question de contrôle sur sa magie.

Lorsque son père arriva, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant à quel point il était fatigué. Elle sortit dans la cour et couru vers lui, s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

_ Papa ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Tout va bien, petite elfe.

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé avant de lever un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il la prenait pour une idiote ? Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la tromper et se rappela qu'elle était plus vieille que son âge physique et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui cache la réalité.

_ Ce n'est rien que tu puisses améliorer.

_ Je pense pouvoir en juger moi-même, j'ai été guérisseuse plus d'une fois.

Il eut un sourire amusé, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le surprenait pas ?

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un seul travail métier que tu n'as pas déjà pratiqué ?

_ Prostitution.

Il s'étouffa sur sa salive en entendant sa réponse dite d'un ton blasé. Eowyn rit, amusée par sa réaction alors que Rhunön levait les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, elle pourrait au moins essayer de se comporter comme une enfant et ne pas faire ce genre de remarques. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour l'entendre ou on risquait de se poser de sérieuses questions sur leurs méthodes d'éducation. Eowyn alla s'asseoir sur le bord de l'établie et demanda de nouveau à son père :

_ Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ J'ai été blessé lors de la guerre et maintenant j'ai régulièrement des crises si je fais trop d'efforts physiquement ou en utilisant le peu de magie à laquelle j'ai encore accès.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant ça et mâchouilla le bout de son pouce en réfléchissant. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une blessure spirituelle. Oromis s'assit en face d'elle alors que Rhunön terminait son travail, intéressée par ce que la petite fille allait dire.

Eowyn hocha la tête pensivement et se concentra pour activer sa vision spirituelle pour la première fois. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux bleus passèrent à l'argenté et elle se mit à voir la magie autour d'elle et les âmes de tous les êtes vivants dans la forêt. Elle fut vraiment surprise par la vision, ça faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. La forêt débordait de vie et de magie et tous les arbres semblaient connectés par les filaments d'une seule et même âme. Une âme vieille et puissante se trouvant quelque part à Ellesméra. La présence de l'âme était tellement pesante que ça l'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir sentie plus tôt. Elle tourna sur elle même pour voir le plus possible de chose, mettant la présence de ses parents de côté.

_ Eowyn ?

Elle se tourna vers son père en entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix et grimaça en se recroquevillant brutalement, comme frappée, en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

_ Comment est-ce que tu peux être encore en vie avec une âme dans cet état ? On dirait qu'on a essayé de l'arracher avant de la rattacher n'importe comment !

Oromis recula de surprise face à l'exclamation de sa fille et échangea un regard avec Rhunön qui semblait tout aussi surprise. Ils s'étaient inquiétés en voyant ses yeux devenirs argentés, mais on dirait que c'était normal.

_ Tu peux la voir ?

_ Oui, un don que les Entités m'ont donné. Avant je devais faire une potion pour pouvoir avoir la vision spirituelle, mais maintenant je peux le faire à volonté sans. La magie de la forêt est magnifique...

Ils ne pouvaient pas manquer la révérence dans sa voix ou son expression émerveillée alors qu'elle regardait autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle voyait, mais ça devait être un sacré spectacle.

_ On dirait qu'il y a une ancienne âme qui protège tous les arbres, ils y sont tous connectés comme un immense réseau symbiotique...

_ Cette âme doit être celle de l'Arbre Menoa, commenta Rhunön. L'esprit de Linnëa protège les arbres de la forêt depuis des siècles.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête, elle avait lu l'histoire et ça faisait sens. Une protection de l'âme était incroyablement puissante, surtout une aussi ancienne que celle-là. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Galbatorix n'ait jamais réussi à conquérir la forêt. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Oromis et l'examina avec attention avant de déclarer :

_ Je pense pouvoir te réparer. Mais il va me falloir du matériel spécialisé et c'est de la nécromancie.

Elle arrêta la vision pour fixer son père dans les yeux et attendit sa réponse. Oromis y réfléchit un moment. Il la croyait quand elle disait pouvoir le soigner. La question était : est-ce qu'il allait accepter ?

« Accepte. Ce mal est un trop grand inconvénient pour le garder. »

« C'est de la nécromancie. Cette magie est bannie pour une raison et tu le sais. »

« Tu ne peux pas changer la nature de nécromancienne de ta Hatchling. Et elle ne veux pas l'utiliser pour te blesser mais pour te soigner. Elle semble penser que tu devrais être mort avec ce genre de blessure et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as eu de la chance de survivre. Et ta condition ne fait que s'empirer au fil des ans. Tu devrais saisir l'occasion de t'en débarrasser avant que ça ne te tue. »

Il soupira, Glaedr avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Eowyn de faire de la nécromancie si elle le voulait, c'était dans sa nature. Et elle voulait le guérir, ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Si ?

_ Quel genre de matériel ?

_ Un athamé en obsidienne, une aiguille à coudre de la même matière et probablement un morceau d'obsidienne brute que je pourrais graver de rune et tailler en amulette. Les dégâts sont très étendus et vu que ça fait cent ans, tu auras peut-être besoin d'une amulette pour stabiliser les réparations le temps que ton corps s'y fasse et que ça cicatrise correctement.

_ De l'obsidienne ? Pourquoi ce matériau ? demanda Rhunön.

_ C'est le meilleur medium pour utiliser la nécromancie et créer des enchantements affectant l'âme. Je n'ai jamais vraiment découvert pourquoi, juste que ça fonctionnait.

Rhunön hocha la tête pensivement en jetant un œil à son atelier.

_ Je n'en ai pas pour le moment, mais ça ne devrait pas être compliqué de m'en procurer.

Eowyn hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir aux runes qu'elle devra utiliser pour réparer les dégâts chez son père. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Oromis qui demanda :

_ Tu auras besoin d'utiliser la magie pour ça, non ?

_ Pas vraiment, non. Ma nécromancie est un pouvoir séparé de la magie, je peux l'utiliser que j'ai de la magie ou non. C'est un don avec lequel je suis née, voilà tout.

Il hocha la tête et passa au sujet qui l'avait fait venir.

_ Glaedr veut te rencontrer. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir à l'À-pic avec moi ?

Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieur un instant avant de lentement hocher la tête. Elle avait repoussé l'inévitable pendant assez longtemps et c'était normal d'aller voir le dragon de son père. Elle s'inquiétait juste de voir remonter des souvenirs de Klyk et Alistair. Oromis lui sourit avant de la soulever et de saluer Rhunön. Il l'emmena à travers Ellesméra, Eowyn en profitant pour observer les maisons arbres et les grands bâtiments qu'ils passaient. C'était vraiment magnifique et elle était certaine que ça le serait encore plus si elle utilisait sa vision spirituelle. Plusieurs elfes les observèrent passer et quelques-uns interpellèrent Oromis en le voyant avec sa fille. Eowyn leur sourit à tous timidement en s'accrochant un peu plus à son père. Elle était une petit fille après tout et on l'avait élevée à l'écart des autres, elle avait le droit d'être un peu timide. Ça avait l'avantage de les éloigner légèrement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas trop insister et lui faire peur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'À-pic de Tel'naeir rapidement et Eowyn resserra encore plus sa prise sur Oromis en voyant l'immense dragon doré allongé devant une petite maison au-dessus d'un ruisseau. Il était vraiment immense, bien plus grand que Klyk à l'âge adulte. Et d'après Oromis, les dragons ici ne cessaient jamais de grandir.

Glaedr releva la tête et les fixa et elle se cramponna encore plus si c'était possible. Sérieusement, le diamètre de ses yeux était plus grand qu'elle ! Oromis s'approcha doucement du dragon et n'essaya pas de la déloger ou de la faire desserrer sa prise sur sa tunique. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur, non, elle avait affronté bien plus terrifiant qu'un dragon dans ses vies, mais il était légèrement intimidant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Klyk et Alistair.

Elle sentit un esprit l'effleurer et elle le laissa entrer dans la couche externe de son esprit.

« Bonjour petite Hatchling, on se rencontre enfin. »

« Bonjour Glaedr. T'es beaucoup trop grand... »

Son commentaire fit rire le dragon et elle eut l'impression d'entendre une avalanche alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. Il était définitivement beaucoup trop grand ! Oh... Il lui manquait une patte. Elle regarda le moignon curieusement et Glaedr sembla remarquer son intérêt.

« L'un des traître l'a tranchée lors de l'incident où Oromis a été blessé. »

« Oh. Je peux la guérir tu sais. Encore plus facilement que père. Ça te rajeunira un petit peu d'un siècle, mais c'est possible. »

Elle pouvait sentir la surprise du dragon alors qu'il penchait la tête vers elle. Elle lui fit un sourire hésitant en poursuivant :

« Une âme se souvient de tous les corps dans lesquels elle s'est trouvée. Chaque corps laisse une empreinte sur l'âme et un nécromancien suffisamment expérimenté peut forcer une âme à reprendre une forme qui y a été imprimée. Avec un peu plus de pratique, on peut même ne modifier que certains éléments. Bien sûr, c'est beaucoup plus facile si le corps est prédisposé génétiquement à prendre les caractéristiques des anciens corps. Quand je suis un garçon, j'essaye toujours de me rendre blond aux yeux bleus quand je le peux. Là j'ai pu modifier que mes yeux parce qu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'elfes blonds suffisamment près dans mon arbre généalogique pour me passer le bon gêne. Toujours est-il que ton âme se souvient de ce à quoi tu ressemblais avant de perdre ta patte, donc en théorie, je peux forcer ton corps à reprendre cette forme. »

Elle savait qu'Oromis écoutait leur conversation via son lien avec le dragon et elle s'attendait à ses questions. Et il ne la déçut pas en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que sont ces gênes dont tu parles ? »

Évidemment, la génétique n'avait pas été découverte à leur époque. Ça allait être une discussion très intéressante. Oromis et elle s'assirent à la table devant la maison avec du thé et des fruits. Elle passa ensuite plusieurs heures à lui expliquer la génétique et la théorie de l'évolution des espèces de Darwin. Elle laissait ainsi le temps à Glaedr de réfléchir à sa proposition et elle savait que le dragon était aussi intéressé que son père par les sciences de l'autre monde.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle accepta de rester dormir chez son père. Alors qu'ils mangeaient le repas du soir, Glaedr effleura l'esprit d'Eowyn et lui dit :

« C'est d'accord. »

« Sûr ? T'as une explication si on te demande ? »

« Je suis un dragon, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer et Oromis non plus. »

C'était direct et effectivement vrai donc...

« D'accord. Je m'en occupe demain. »

Elle sentit l'accord du dragon et reprit son repas. Par toutes les Entités, elle tuerait pour un bon steak. Foutues règles elfiques.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit, les souvenirs de sa seconde vie revenant en force, certains cauchemars montrant même Oromis à la place de Alistair. Elle finit par laisser tomber l'idée de dormir et se plongea à la place dans l'état de semi-éveil que les elfes utilisaient pour se reposer. Les enfants étaient les seuls à vraiment avoir besoin de dormir, ils n'arrêtaient qu'une fois l'âge adulte physique atteint, donc vers dix-huit ou vingt ans. Après ça, il était très rare qu'ils aient besoin de dormir, ne devant le faire que lorsqu'ils étaient réellement à bout de force.

Toujours est-il que grâce à ce système, elle réussi à être assez reposée le lendemain matin pour soigner Glaedr.

Faire repousser la patte du dragon ne lui prit pas longtemps. Elle passa plus de temps à étudier son âme et la manière dont elle était attachée à son corps ainsi que les différentes empreintes qu'il s'y trouvaient, qu'à faire la transformation en elle-même. Heureusement pour elle, les filaments de l'âme n'étaient pas attachés à la partie de la patte manquante et même si ça avait été le cas, un filament se serait rattaché lors du changement grâce à l'empreinte qu'elle utilisait. Glaedr avait rétrécit un petit peu, mais ce n'était visible que pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien. S'il gardait ses distances quelques jours, aucun elfes ne verra la différence. Apparemment, les dragons grandissaient beaucoup plus lentement une fois l'âge adulte atteint.

Après ça, elle étudia un peu plus le problème d'Oromis, observant attentivement la manière dont son âme se connectait à son corps et à la magie ambiante. Au lieu d'avoir un noyau magique, les Alagaësiens avaient une petite connexion à l'arrière de leur tête vers les courants de magie ambiants. Elle se manifestait par un filament à longueur flexible qui partait de l'âme, remontant dans la nuque et sortant du corps à l'arrière de la tête pour se connecter aux courants lorsqu'une personne essayait d'utiliser la magie. Elle pouvait voir comment Oromis en était coupé, le filament était en mauvais état et quasiment totalement sectionné du reste du « système nerveux » spirituel. Le reste de ses filaments était soit mal connecté aux bons endroits, soit connecté aux mauvais endroits. Son âme quant à elle était fracturée, si ce n'était pour la chaîne dorée le reliant fermement à Glaedr et la quantité astronomique de sorts qu'il y avait sur lui pour le maintenir en vie, elle se serait réduite en morceau il y a des années. Il ne devrait même pas avoir survécu à cette attaque !

Ça allait lui prendre des heures d'opération pour tout réaligner et pour refermer les fissures. Et il allait définitivement avoir besoin d'un pendentif, peut-être même de quelques épingles d'obsidienne pour maintenir les filaments en place à certains endroits. Et ça allait lui prendre des mois de convalescence et de récupération pour se réhabituer à son corps et à un alignement correct de son réseau nerveux spirituel. Elle allait définitivement laisser la magie attendre la fin de sa réhabilitation, ça serait trop dangereux de le laisser l'utiliser avant ça. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, le filament allait se réparer naturellement. Mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment là-dessus.

Elle prit note de tout ce qu'elle allait devoir faire et du matériel supplémentaire qu'elle devait demander à sa mère avant qu'Oromis ne la ramène à la forge. Il allait définitivement devoir rester avec elles pendant tous les soins pour que Eowyn puisse le surveiller de près.

Sa mère ne mit pas longtemps à se procurer de l'obsidienne et à lui faire deux athamés, un kit d'aiguille à coudre de plusieurs tailles différentes, une boite contenant une centaine d'épingles et des outils pour tailler des blocs d'obsidienne.

Elle prit le temps d'étudier un peu plus son père pendant une semaine, comparant son schéma spirituel à celui de sa mère et d'autres elfes qu'elle croisait quand son père l'emmenait exprès à la bibliothèque juste pour qu'elle puisse voir plus d'elfes. Au final, elle se retrouva avec une trentaine de croquis montrant un système nerveux spirituel classique chez un elfe et comment elle allait devoir modifier celui de son père pour qu'il fonctionne de nouveau comme il le devrait. Ça ne sera jamais parfait, mais ça sera aussi proche de normal qu'elle pourra le faire et elle n'était pas la plus vieille et plus puissante nécromancienne de son monde pour rien. Elle profita aussi de la semaine pour tester ses outils le soir sur des animaux. Après ce temps de préparation, elle commença enfin l'opération, endormant son père avec une potion ressemblant fortement la Goutte du Mort-Vivant pour lui épargner le plus gros de la douleur que l'opération allait provoquer.

Ça allait être de longs et difficiles mois pour Oromis. Mais Glaedr et lui estimaient que ça en valait la peine si ça lui permettait de retrouver une vie normale et de rester en vie assez longtemps pour voir sa fille atteindre l'âge adulte.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Désolée pour le retard dans mes fic ! Avec les vacance,s je procrastine beaucoup et mon emplois du temps à la fac est plus bordélique qu'au premier semestre, ce qui me donne moins de temps pour écrire.

Bonne nouvelle, je travail sur le chapitre suivant de JDR. Je pense par contre que j'ai un peu trop accroché à « **Changing Lives with a Bang** » (si vous lisez l'anglais, je le conseil, tout comme « **Dreaming of sunshine** » j'ai jamais lu ce manga ou regarder l'anime, mais c'est fun quand même) parce que Eragon / Harry commence a ressemblé à Deidara concernant sa tendance à faire sauter des choses... Ba, pas grave, c'est plus fun comme ça.

J'ai aussi commencé à écrire des essais détaillés sur les théories et concepts que j'utilise dans mes fic. J'ai déjà la CA de faite et je travail sur le fonctionnement de la magie d'Alagaësia. Et Je veux aussi faire quelque chose avec le fidelitas parce que ce sort est juste OP. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je les postes.

Bref. Je suis occupée.

.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire !

Contente de voir que vous aimez Eowyn. Même si ça me surprend que vous soyez aussi attachés à Vlad alors qu'on ne l'a vu que très peu dans Le Nécromancien. Enfin, il va y avoir des chapitres entièrement sur lui en train de grandir, parce que la vie d'Eowyn chez les elfes est ennuyeuse.

La berceuse à la fin est une que j'ai prise au hasard sur youtub. J'ai juste tapé « Berceuse russe » et ça m'a donné ça. Et pour l'info, elle est chantée en russe.

.

 _Sur ce !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Renaissance.

.

Oromis dû passer plusieurs mois en réhabilitation sous l'œil attentif d'Eowyn avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, totalement guéri. Réapprendre à marcher et à bouger correctement lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort et avait été parfois particulièrement frustrant, mais des exercices réguliers avaient réussi à venir à bout de ses difficultés. Il n'était encore qu'au niveau deux du rimgar, mais c'était à prévoir avec le genre d'opération qu'il avait reçu. Cependant, Eowyn ne retira toutes les épingles d'obsidienne que un an après l'opération, une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était totalement remis. Pendant sa convalescence, elle interdit fermement à Oromis de faire de la magie. S'il avait besoin d'un sort, il demandait à Rhunön ou elle de le faire à sa place. Et lorsqu'il eut de nouveau le droit de faire de la magie, ce fut sous supervision, en commençant par les bases.

C'était difficile et long, mais la disparition de ses crises en valait largement la peine. Il pouvait maintenant reprendre un entraînement physique sérieux et il n'avait plus à craindre une crise à chaque fois qu'il faisait de la magie.

Bien entendu, il avait fallu expliquer le phénomène aux autres elfes lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Oromis était guéri. Glaedr régla le problème en leur disant que c'était un miracle draconique et aucun des elfes n'essaya de le contredire. On ne contredit jamais un dragon, Eowyn le savait parfaitement et les elfes avaient assez de bon sens pour le savoir eux-aussi.

Et puis, qui irait penser qu'une gamine pourrait soigner ce genre de chose ? Surtout quand les elfes ne savaient pas exactement ce dont souffrait Oromis...

Eowyn était juste contente que personne ne la soupçonne d'être autre chose qu'une petite fille innocente et un peu timide.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle avait sept ans quand elle le sentit.

Elle était en train de faire ses exercices du matin avec son père à l'à-pic quand elle sentit le lien s'activer. Elle se figea aussitôt avant de se tourner lentement vers la direction d'où venait la connexion, le Sud-Ouest. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et ferma les yeux avec un large sourire et les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle pouvait sentir son âme connectée à la sienne et le battement lent et régulier de son cœur. Elle se plongea totalement dans la sensation d'avoir de nouveau son partenaire dans sa vie. Il n'était peut-être pas là physiquement, mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence dans son âme et son cœur. Loin des yeux, près du cœur, comme ils disaient...

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers son père. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle murmura doucement :

_ Vlad. Il est là, papa, il est là. Vlad est là.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras, des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence, il était là ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter les mots encore et encore alors que son père la serrait contre lui.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il l'assit sur ses genoux, à la table devant sa maison, et lui servit un verre de jus de fruit.

_ Eowyn.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais que je suis heureux pour toi. Je sais à quel point ton compagnon te manque. Mais...

Elle leva le regard vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

_ Il n'y a aucun elfe qui attend un enfant. On le saurait si c'était le cas, ce genre de nouvelle se répand dans toute la forêt très rapidement. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est humain. Et si il doit avoir la même espérance de vie que toi, alors...

_ Alors il devra devenir dragonnier, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle serra les main sur son verre suffisamment fort pour blanchir ses phalanges, souhaitant soudainement que ce soit du faelnirv. C'était vrai, si Vlad n'était pas un elfe, il était un humain. Et un humain ne pouvait avoir la même espérance de vie qu'un elfe que s'il devenait dragonnier. Elle poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux et sentit son père la serrer contre lui en réconfort. Il savait à quel point elle était inconfortable avec les dragons. Elle avait encore du mal avec Glaedr et ça faisait sept ans.

_ Je ferais avec, murmura-t-elle. Si je peux tolérer Glaedr, je pourrais tolérer le sien.

_ Il y a aussi le risque qu'il soit dans l'Empire et que Galbatorix mette la main sur lui en premier.

_ Je sais. Mais j'ai connu pire que la guerre. Je n'ai pas peur des difficultés à surmonter.

_ C'est ce que je pensais, acquiesça Oromis avec un sourire. Donc tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu t'entraînes plus.

Elle hocha la tête et finit son jus de fruit. Elle se leva ensuite pour retourner dans la zone d'entraînement. Elle jeta un regard à Oromis, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il attendait et il eut un sourire en coin. Sa fille n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Ils se remirent au travail.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle avait dix ans quand les premiers signes de la guerre à venir arrivèrent jusqu'à son père. Et ce n'était pas de la manière à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Oromis et elle étaient en train de s'entraîner à l'épée quand ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver à pied sur l'à-pic. Ce n'était pas rare pour des elfes de rendre visite à son père. Ça l'était beaucoup plus d'avoir un visiteur humain. Oromis lui-même semblait surpris.

_ Brom ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir.

_ Ebrithil. Je sais, mais j'ai des nouvelles...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eowyn et elle le salua de la main avec un sourire avant de tirer légèrement sur la tunique de son père et de murmurer le moins discrètement au monde :

_ Papa, c'est qui ?

Oromis ne manqua pas l'éclat de surprise et de choc dans le regard de son ancien élève ni la façon dont il les regarda tour à tour plusieurs fois. Et Eowyn ne manqua pas l'amusement dans le regard de son père et dû dissimuler un sourire amusé en se cachant derrière lui.

_ Brom, je te présente ma fille, Eowyn. Eowyn, voici Brom, l'un de mes deux derniers apprentis.

Elle sortit de derrière son père et fit un sourire éclatant à Brom en disant joyeusement :

_ C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un ami de mon père !

_ Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, moi aussi.

Oromis les conduisit vers la table et leur servit des fruits et de l'eau. Eowyn fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air parfaitement innocente et enfantine, balançant nonchalamment ses jambes alors qu'elle grignotait une pêche.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Brom ?

Brom jeta un regard à Eowyn, semblant hésiter à parler devant elle, mais Oromis lui fit signe de parler, ce qu'il fit après un dernier regard vers l'enfant.

_ Morzan est mort.

Morzan, l'autre apprenti de son père, le Premier Parjure. Oromis ferma les yeux un instant à la nouvelle avant de hocher la tête et de dire calmement :

_ Tu l'as tué.

_ Oui.

_ Raconte-moi toute l'histoire.

Et Brom le fit.

Il avait trouvé un moyen de s'infiltrer chez Morzan pour l'espionner et avait décidé de s'en charger personnellement. Considérant sa vendetta personnelle contre celui qui avait tué sa dragonne, c'était assez compréhensible. Et il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Morzan en dehors d'Oromis.

Pour récupérer plus facilement des informations, il s'était rapproché de la femme de Morzan, Selena. Elle avait un fils de trois ans, Murtagh. Morzan se servait de lui comme moyen de pression supplémentaire, en plus des serments en ancien langage qu'il lui avait faits prêter. Elle était aussi sa Main Noire et effectuait des assassinats en son nom dans toute l'Alagaësia et elle était douée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

Brom et Selena avait commencé une liaison qui avait évolué sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait, il était trop tard et ils avaient tous les deux développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Brom avait pris un risque et avait dévoilé son identité à Selena. Elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé, au contraire, elle avait décidé de l'aider en lui fournissant autant d'information qu'elle pouvait et en essayant de saboter ses missions sans que ce ne soit évident.

Et puis, elle avait eu une mission. Et Brom avait été rappelé par les Vardens car quelqu'un avait trouvé un moyen de voler les œufs de dragon en possession du roi. Il avait organisé le vol des œufs et le voleur avait réussi à s'introduire dans Urû'baen. Mais il y avait eu un problème et il ne réussi à ne voler qu'un seul œuf avant de s'enfuir.

Brom l'avait poursuivi, dans une chasse à l'homme impliquant les Vardens et les hommes de l'Empire. Il avait finit par retrouver sa trace à Gil'ead. Mais lorsqu'il y est arrivé, Morzan était là. Ils se sont battu et Brom l'a tué, retrouvant l'œuf de dragon sur son cadavre.

Mais avant de mourir, Morzan avait posé une question. Il lui avait demandé s'il était la cause de la disparition de sa Main Noire.

Brom avait laissé l'œuf dans un endroit où les Vardens pourraient le retrouver facilement avant de retourner le plus vite possible au manoir de Morzan. Mais lorsqu'il y arriva, Selena était déjà morte. Il l'avait ratée de quelques heures seulement. C'était une triste histoire, Eowyn pouvait comprendre la douleur de l'homme devant eux. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, il était dévasté et Oromis le voyait bien. Mais Brom se reprit et termina l'histoire.

Il avait reconnu les symptômes et était aussitôt allé dans la Crête, à Carvahall. Et il y avait trouvé la raison de la mort de Selena, un enfant. Un petit garçon entre les mains du frère de Selena et de sa femme. Le fils de Brom, Eragon.

Après cette révélation, il y eut un silence et Eowyn ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer un détail.

_ Euh... Par curiosité, l'œuf serait pas une dragonne bleue ?

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle, Oromis avec un air interrogateur et Brom avec les sourcils froncés. Il répondit lentement :

_ L'œuf est effectivement bleu... Mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

_ Votre dragonne était bleue.

Il sembla encore plus perplexe.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Comment s'appelait le premier dragonnier ?

_ Eragon.

_ Exactement. Votre fils est maudit et va finir par avoir l'œuf entre les mains d'une manière ou d'une autre. On ne donne pas ce nom à la légère pour une raison. C'est quasiment supplier Destin de se mêler de sa vie. Votre fils va trouver l'œuf par hasard, il vas éclore avec une dragonne bleue qu'il appellera Saphira et il essayera de l'élever en secret avant de mettre fin au règne de Galbatorix.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de l'évidence tout en mangeant méthodiquement une grappe de raisin. C'était un schéma classique, quelque chose que Destin aimait faire. Donc ça ne la surprendrait vraiment pas si ça arrivait réellement.

_ Eragon ne sera pas mêlé à cette guerre et n'aura jamais accès à l'œuf. Il restera dans les montagne avec son oncle et sa tante.

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé avant de répondre :

_ Le nom qu'il porte a déjà signé son destin. Il n'y a pas besoin de voir l'avenir pour le savoir. Mais si vous voulez ignorer l'inévitable, c'est votre choix. Cependant, si ça arrive comme je l'ai dis, alors vous me devrez dix couronnes.

Elle mit le dernier grain de raisin dans sa bouche avant de se laisser aller vers l'arrière, profitant du soleil. Oromis soupira avant de lancer un sourire contrit à Brom.

_ Excuse-la, elle est parfois un peu trop direct. Elle tient ça de sa mère.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Rhunön.

Brom s'étrangla sur la gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train de boire et Eowyn ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu à ça. Oromis avait aussi un éclat d'amusement dans le regard alors qu'il aidait Brom à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il arrêta de s'étouffer, il dit avec incrédulité :

_ Rhunön ?

_ Oui. Tu sais, même les anciennes personnes comme nous peuvent être actif.

_ Trop d'information, papa.

Le pauvre Brom avait vraiment l'air perturbé, ce qui amusait encore plus Eowyn. Honnêtement, à voir sa tête on pourrait croire qu'il venait d'apprendre que son père avait, en fait, une vie sexuelle. Ça devait être l'impression que ça lui faisait, vu le lien qu'il existait entre Maître et élève. Elle décida donc de l'épargner en demandant quelque chose qui l'intriguait :

_ Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Murtagh ?

_ Galbatorix l'a récupéré. Je sais que Selena comptait l'emmener à Carvahall pour le laisser avec son oncle dès elle en aurait eu l'occasion. Mais elle n'a évidemment pas pu le faire et quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, les gardes du palais l'avaient déjà emmené. Il est entre les mains de Galbatorix maintenant, probablement élevé pour être un remplacement pour son père.

Elle grimaça à ça. Pauvre gosse. À peine trois ans et déjà plongé dans le monde de la politique et de la guerre. Elle espérait pour lui qu'il arrivera à s'en sortir.

Brom et Oromis continuèrent de discuter. Elle ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupée à réfléchir aux conséquences des nouvelles apportées par Brom. La guerre arrivait à grands pas et elle devait être prête. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe l'occasion d'aller sur le territoire humain pour retrouver Vlad.

Elle saisit doucement le lien qu'elle avait avec lui et envoya ses émotions et sentiments de l'autre côté. Elle pouvait sentir la détresse de l'enfant qui était la réincarnation de son amant et fit de son mieux pour le soulager, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui l'attendait.

.

Dans la capitale d'Urû'baen, un petit garçon de trois ans se calma dans son lit, séchant lentement ses larmes et sentant la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et se laissa bercer par la présence qu'il pouvait sentir. Elle chassait les cauchemars et la solitude. Elle chassait l'obscurité du palais royale et l'oppression des murs de pierre noirs. Cette chaleur qu'il sentait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Tant qu'elle était là, tout irait bien. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr, mais il savait avec certitude qu'il n'était pas seul, jamais.

Il se mit à fredonner la berceuse qu'il entendait parfois, quand il était seul la nuit. Il ne savait pas ce que les mots signifiaient, il n'avait jamais entendu cette langue, mais il savait aussi au fond de lui qu'il devrai la connaître. Elle était familière et rassurante.

« _Une libellule s'est posée sur la Lune._

 _Dans les bois, au fond des nids,_

 _Les oiseaux se sont endormis._

 _N'aie pas peur du vent qui gronde,_

 _Ni des chiens errant dans l'ombre._

 _Mille étoiles vont briller,_

 _Mille étoiles pour te bercer._

... »

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu ?_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	6. Chapter 5

_Heya_!

Donc, en relisant un peu L'Aîné pour JDR, je suis tombée sur un passage où Orik disait que les humains étaient arrivés en Alagaësia 2704 ans avant l'Aîné et juste avant, Eragon dit qu'il sont arrivés 300 ans après la fondation des Dragonniers. Ce qui place leur création environ 3000 ans avant l'Aîné. Ce qui veut aussi dire que Rhunön, qui était en vie à la fondation, a en fait plus de 3000 ans. J'ai modifié ce détail dans les chapitres précédents.

J'ai joué le sort de Brom à Pile ou Face.

Les mots russe sont trouvé sur Google trad, donc désolée si c'est mal traduit ou écrit !

Chapitre non-bêta

.

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Murtagh.

.

 **Quatre ans.**

.

Murtagh n'était pas un idiot. Il n'avait peut-être que quatre ans, mais il savait déjà comment les choses fonctionnaient pour lui. Il était le fils de Morzan, le premier parjure et le bras droit du roi. On l'avait enlevé du manoir de son père à la mort de ses parents pour l'emmener à la capitale où il vivait dans une des résidences du château avec un précepteur et une servante. Aucun des deux ne se montrait particulièrement chaleureux avec lui, ils faisaient leur job. Et leur job était de faire de lui un digne successeur de son père. Il n'aimait pas son précepteur et il n'aimait pas sa servante, mais il faisait avec. Il ne pouvait pas sortir plus loin que le jardin et avait des horaires strictes. Mais ce n'était pas si différent de quand il vivait au manoir avec son père et les visites occasionnelles de sa maman. Le jardinier qui passait de temps en temps était loin d'être aussi gentil que Neal, le vieux jardinier du manoir qui lui racontait des histoires et offrait des fleurs à sa maman, alors Murtagh l'évitait. Il ne voulait pas se prendre de nouveau un coup de manche de pelle parce qu'il avait marché sans faire exprès sur une fleure.

Cependant, entre les cours de conduite et de lecture, il y avait un point positif. Il n'était jamais seul. Dés qu'il était triste, la personne de l'autre côté du Lien lui envoyait des sentiments positifs, que ce soit pour le rassurer ou lui rendre le sourire. Il ne savait pas d'où venait le Lien, ni qui était à l'autre bout, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul et ne le sera jamais parce que cette personne sera toujours avec lui. Il savait qu'elle était importante et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était juré qu'un jour, il la rencontrera et apprendra à la connaître plus.

Il sourit dans son lit, serrant son oreiller contre lui, en pensant à l'autre. Est-ce que c'était une fille ? Un garçon ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient le même âge ? Est-ce que Murtagh lui plaira lorsqu'il se rencontreront enfin face à face ? Est-ce qu'il ou elle lui plaira ?

Il ne savait pas, mais il avait envie de la rencontrer. Il sentit la vague de curiosité et d'amusement qui arriva par le Lien et se concentra très fort pour renvoyer de la curiosité, de l'impatience et de la perplexité. Il reçut de l'amusement et un sentiment de patience et sourit encore plus en constatant qu'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à envoyer volontairement des émotions par le Lien. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner sa berceuse et sentit le Lien résonner avec la mélodie.

_ Une libellule...

Il s'endormit en fredonnant tout bas la chanson étrangère et pourtant si familière à la fois.

.

 **Cinq ans.**

.

Il rencontrait son maître d'arme aujourd'hui. Il espérait qu'il serait plus gentil que ses autres serviteurs. Sa nervosité avait dû passé de l'autre côté parce qu'il reçu une vague de calme et d'encouragement et sourit malgré lui. Il ferma rapidement son expression en entendant les bruits de pas de son nouveau tuteur approcher.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa la place à un grand homme aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus avec une barbe taillée en pointe et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Il portait un pourpoint blanc en-dessous d'une chemise de cuir sans manche et un pantalon noir rentré dans des bottes de cuir. Une épée pendait à son côté droit et une dague au gauche. Il était assez intimidant mais Murtagh pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas mauvais, donc il se détendit un peu.

_ Bonjour Murtagh. Je suis Tornac et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais ton maître d'arme.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer Maître Tornac.

L'homme lui sourit avant de le conduire vers la cour à l'arrière de la maison pour tester ses capacités physique.

Murtagh découvrit rapidement que Tornac était strict et exigeant mais aussi juste et gentil. Il le poussait constamment à ses limites sans jamais aller trop loin et lui donnait des conseils sur ses autres leçons ou répondait à ses questions existentielles avec patience. Il aimait bien Tornac.

.

 **Sept - huit ans**

.

Murtagh ne savait as ce que c'était mais quand il se concentrait fort sur ses yeux, il pouvait voir des lumières dans la poitrine des gens et des fils reliant tout le monde d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait aussi ces fils reliés à ses mains. Sauf pour le petit doigt gauche, ce n'était pas un fil mais une chaîne reliée à sa lumière dans la poitrine et conduisant loin au Nord. Et lorsqu'il touchait la chaîne, il pouvait sentir l'Autre à l'autre bout du Lien. C'était plus facile d'envoyer ses émotions quand il touchait la chaîne. C'était ça qui lui disait que les fils qu'il voyait étaient les liens entre les gens et que son Lien était vraiment important pour être aussi solide.

Il avait même un lien avec Tornac, à son annulaire gauche, qui était représenté par une solide corde. Il supposait que c'était normal parce que Tornac était comme un père pour lui et avait prit la place de tuteur en plus de maître d'arme un an plus tôt. Il était important. Un autre lien sur le même doigt partait vers le Nord. Il ne savait pas qui ça pouvait être, surtout que lelien s'effritait de jour en jour... Peut-être que c'était le jardinier Neal ? Il l'appelait bien Oncle Neal quand il lui racontait des histoires. Il se souvenait encore vaguement du vieux jardinier et des sourires qu'il réussissait à tirer à sa maman. Il faisait sourire sa maman et lui racontait des histoires donc à l'époque, il était important pour lui.

Les liens sur sa mains droite était tous tranchés, sauf deux, un sur son annulaire et un autre sur son petit doigt. Une observation attentive des habitants du château et des questions sur les liens entre diverses personnes posées à Tornac lui avaient donné une bonne idée de la signification des divers lien. La main droite montrait la famille proche et ses déductions lui laissaient penser qu'il avait encore un oncle ou tante quelque part et un frère ou un sœur. D'après Tornac, son père n'avait aucune autre famille, donc ils devaient être liés à lui du côté de sa mère.

La chose amusante avec les liens, c'était qu'il pouvait voir tous les secrets entre les membres de la cours, comme le fait que cette fille était en fait la mère de son petit frère nouveau-né et que cet homme qui semblait avoir trois enfants n'en avait aucun et était amoureux du frère de sa femme qui, elle, avait une affaire avec son serviteur personnel qui était le père de leurs enfants. Il aimait découvrir ces liens et les noter dans un journal caché sous son lit, même s'il devait faire attention à cacher ses yeux quand il Regardait parce qu'il avait remarqué en se regardant dans le miroir qu'ils devenaient blanc quand il utilisait le Vision. Pour les cacher quand il Regardait, il avait pris l'habitude de laisser ses cheveux tomber sur son visage.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était sa lumière. Elle était comme les autres, sauf pour la sphère condensée au centre qui était couverte de chaînes rouge. Il avait essayer une fois de toucher cette partie de sa lumière et il l'avait regretté avec la migraine qu'il avait eu en reprenant connaissance. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important enfermée par ces chaînes, mais il ne pouvait pas y accéder et c'était un peu frustrant.

Mais tout ça fut repoussé dans un coin de son esprit quand Tornac lui présenta un jeune poulain gris pour ses huit ans. Il décida de le nommer Tornac en honneur à son maître, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'homme.

.

 **Quatorze ans**

.

Il était malade. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais son corps lui faisait mal et il il ne pouvait pas bouger sans avoir des spams musculaires. Il avait aussi des difficultés à respirer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Les guérisseurs que le roi avait envoyé ne savaient pas non plus ce qu'il avait, juste que son corps avait du mal à fonctionner.

Il était comme ça depuis deux jours et il avait vraiment peur de mourir. Même les sentiments de réassurance et de bien-être que lui envoyai l'Autre pour l'aider ne suffisaient pas à chasser la douleur de son esprit.

La crise passa après le quatrième jours mais ça lui prit encore une semaine avant d'être totalement remis. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cependant, il pouvait sentir la résignation et l'inquiétude de l'autre côté du Lien. Lorsqu'il envoya de la curiosité, il ne reçu que de la tristesse et un sentiment qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître comme sa façon de dire « soit fort ». L'Autre devait forcément savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'il regarda sa lumière, son âme, après la crise, il vit que la sphère enchaînée avait grandie et faisait pression sur le reste de son âme. Il hésita un long moment avant de la toucher doucement. La douleur qui le parcouru l'envoya convulser au sol. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il cracha du sang sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Cependant, il avait une image dans la tête, celle d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus qui lui souriait joyeusement. L'image était importante. Elle venait avec d'autre mots dans cette langue inconnue.

Il caressa la chaîne en murmurant les mots.

« Я люблю тебя »

Il sentit une immense vague d'affection l'envahir et instinctivement il savait ce que voulaient dire ces mots. Ils étaient aussi importants que la personne au bout du Lien ou l'image de l'homme blond.

.

 **Dix-sept ans**.

.

Les crises continuèrent de l'affecter irrégulièrement. Elles pouvaient durer quelques heures ou plusieurs jours et il était toujours fatigué après coup. Il savait que la partie scellée de son âme était responsable et il avait même réussi à voler quelque souvenirs lors d'une crise ou deux, comme celle d'un homme roux se transformant en lézard ou l'impression que les blaireaux étaient importants et particulièrement amusant, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand il en parla à Tornac, son père de cœur lui avait dit que c'était peut-être des souvenirs d'une autre vie. Murtagh ne pensait pas que c'était le cas. L'homme roux lui donnait la même impression que le blond ou qu'une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que sa peau, qui riait en manipulant, il ne savait comment, des centaines de squelettes pour danser sur une place dans une ville inconnue. Il pensait que ces souvenirs étaient ceux d'une vie passée et il s'assurait toujours de les sceller dans une boîte au fond de son esprit, là où personne ne pourra jamais les trouver.

Il se reposer après l'une de ces crises quand il entendit un bruit anormal. Une respiration dans la pièce qui ne devait pas être là. Il entrouvrit les yeux et laissa sa vision changer et vit qu'il avait effectivement un visiteur, un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il resta immobile, sa main se refermant sur la dague qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui, attendant que l'autre face le moindre geste hostile. Il le vit approcher lentement du lit avant de se jeter brusquement sur lui, Murtagh était affaiblit par la crise et ne put pas totalement se protéger de la dague ennemis. Cependant il réussi à parer suffisamment pour ne recevoir qu'une légère entaille au bras. Il allait crier pour de l'aide quand l'homme lui mit un main sur la bouche avant d'essayer de l'immobiliser pour finir le travaille. Murtagh commença à paniquer, il n'avait pas la force de se protéger et il savait que la maison était vide. Il réagit par instinct et essaya de saisir l'âme de l'homme. L'intrus s'immobilisa aussitôt en poussant un cri de douleur. Murtagh cligna des yeux avant de tirer vicieusement sur l'âme.

L'homme s'effondra sur lui, le regard vide mais son cœur encore battant. Murtagh utilisa toutes ses forces pour retourner l'homme sur le dos comme s'il l'avait retourné dans la lutte et lui trancha la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas laisser savoir ce qu'il venait de réellement se passer.

Les jours qui suivirent, il fit des test sur des animaux. Il pouvait leur retirer leur âme. Il commença ensuite à s'intéresser un peu plus aux filaments qui reliaient l'âme au corps. Le sujet était juste fascinant. Il savait que c'était de la nécromancie et que c'était considérer comme une pratique maléfique, mais il savait aussi que ce que les gens appelaient « nécromancie » était le contrôle des Esprits, pas la manipulation des âmes qu'il faisait. Ce n'était même pas de la magie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lancer des sorts comme les magiciens.

Alors il expérimenta, toujours dans le plus grand secret. Il se doutait cependant que l'Autre savait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui le fascinait autant, parce qu'il pouvait sentir son amusement et sa fierté de l'autre côté du Lien.

.

 **Dix-huit ans**

.

Le roi l'avait invité à dîner pour son anniversaire. Il y était allé et l'avait écouté. Il aurait pu le croire, s'il n'avait pas vu la noirceur de son âme et les nombreux liens forcé qu'il avait avec les âmes enfermées dans la salle du trésor ainsi qu'avec son dragon. Il n'était cependant pas idiot et accepta l'offre d'amitié avec un sourire. Après tout, se montrer hostile envers un homme aussi puissant que fou comme l'était le roi était suicidaire.

Quand, plusieurs mois plus tard, il lui demanda de massacrer un village entier à cause de rumeurs disant que quelques Vardens s'y trouvaient, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Le plan était simple, dire qu'il allait faire la mission avec Tornac, puis partir dès que la capitale sera derrière eux.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Des gardes les attendaient à la dernière porte. Ils se battirent et Murtagh utilisa son pouvoir pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, et pendant un instant, il crurent qu'ils pourraient réussir quand le chemin fut enfin dégagé. Ils partirent au grand galop, mais avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'un sifflement se fit entendre. En regardant derrière lui, Murtagh vit une flèche, tirée par le seul garde encore en vie, voler vers eux et se planter, comme au ralentie, dans le dos de Tornac. Le vieux maître d'arme s'effondra lourdement sur sa jument et Murtagh se hâta de récupérer les reines de l'animal pour le guider au galop loin de la capitale. Il pouvait voir l'âme de Tornac toujours en lui, mais se détachant lentement et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'y garder, il ne savait pas comment l'y garder. Son impuissance et la connaissance que son maître, son père de cœur, était en train de mourir, le firent crier de désespoir et de frustration. Il rejeta le réconfort de l'Autre, il n'en voulait pas pour le moment, il voulait rager contre le roi et l'injustice de la vie.

Il enterra Tornac dans une clairière avec son épée et le pleura toute une nuit avant de devoir repartir. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher et récupérer.

Il resta chez un vieil ami pour quelque mois, le temps de se remettre de la mort de Tornac et de décider de ce qu'il allait faire avec sa vie. Ce fut une nouvelle crise qui le décida à monter au Nord en suivant la chaîne. Il était grand temps qu'il rencontre son autre moitié.

Il se mit donc en chemin vers le Nord, suivant la rive Ouest du Ramr jusqu'à Gil'ead et le lac Isenstar où il traversa le fleuve vers l'Est. Il longea ensuite le lac vers le Nord et arriva au bord de la forêt des elfes. Il savait que le Du Weldenvarden n'était pas un lieu où les humains pouvaient se rendre et il savait aussi que ses origines l'empêcheraient de convaincre les elfes de le laisser entrer. Et pourtant, le lien menait au Nord-Est, au cœur de la forêt. Sa moitié était un (ou une) elfe et vivait là où il ne pouvait pas aller. Il laissa le sentiment d'injustice et de frustration passer dans le Lien et il reçu de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude. Il tira sur le Lien, comme pour lui dire de venir, qu'il était là, qu'il voulait la voir. Il laissa tout ses sentiments couler dans le Lien.

Mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut une vague de regret et de frustration mélangés à un sentiment de désir profond et d'impatience. Elle voulait aussi le voir, mais ne pouvait pas quitter la forêt. Il ferma les yeux de tristesse et de frustration. Il voulait tellement la rencontrer en personne, la voir en personne et lui dire ces trois mots qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval en lançant un au-revoir, un à plus tard, à sa moitié. Ils se rencontreront un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

.

À Ellesméra, dans la forge de sa mère, Eowyn se mit à pleurer, recroquevillée contre elle-même dans un coin en sentant Vlad s'éloigner. Elle voulait tellement aller le voir, le rencontrer, lui parler. Mais la disparition d'Arya et la mort de ses gardes avaient poussé la reine à interdire toute sortie de la forêt et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la frontière, même avec l'aide de Glaedr. Et ça faisait mal, parce qu'elle voulait revoir celui qui avait son cœur et son âme.

.

Murtagh erra quelques jours avant de décider de partir à la recherche de son frère ou sa sœur. Après tout, son oncle (ou tante) était mort récemment, comme le montrait le fin fils tranché sur sa main droite.

Ça lui prit un long moment pour traquer sa sœur (il s'était décidé sur sœur jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait toujours voulu une sœur) parce qu'elle semblait beaucoup bouger, mais il finit par la trouver non loin de Dras Leona, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec les Ra'zacs et le vieux Neal, dont le fil était quasiment totalement effacé au niveau de son annulaire gauche, la seule chose le gardant là était la détermination de Murtagh à se souvenir de lui.

Il fut un peu déçu de constater qu'il avait un frère quand il observa le campement où les Ra'zacs avaient attaché leurs prisonniers. Il y avait son frère et Neal et, surprise, un dragon. La Vision lui montrait que Neal était le père du garçon, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait fait bien plus que juste faire sourire sa mère, et que le dragon était lié au garçon, ce qui montrait clairement pourquoi ils bougeaient autant, pour l'oncle (ou tante) était mort et pourquoi ils étaient capturés par les Ra'zacs.

Maintenant, il devait les sauver. Il avait des questions pour Neal et il voulait en savoir plus sur son demi-frère.

L'un des Ra'zacs était en train de fouiller un des sacs des voyageurs après avoir moqué son frère sur la drogue qui l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie. Il le vit sortir une épée rouge douloureusement familière du sac, un éclair de douleur fantôme lui traversant le dos à ce moment. Il se reprit en entendant Neal grogner et les deux Ra'zacs discuter de sa mise à mort. Il se concentra alors sur leurs âmes et les saisit doucement tout en encochant une flèche à son arc et en en préparant une deuxième. Il devait bien calculer ça. Il prit une inspiration avant d'immobiliser brièvement les créatures et de tirer les deux flèches en rapide succession. Les deux Ra'zacs s'effondrèrent, mort, leur figement passant pour de la surprise alors qu'il arrachait leurs âmes au moment où les flèches frappaient.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Neal ne demande d'une voix faible :

_ Qui est là ? Montrez-vous.

Murtagh soupira avant de se relever et de s'approcher du cercle de lumière délimité par la lanterne, restant prudemment à l'écart du dragon. Il portait une capuche donc il se doutait que Neal ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Ce fut le garçon qui posa la question intéressante.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Il eut un sourire amusé en retirant sa capuche, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Neal de surprise, donc le vieil homme le reconnaissait. Il fixa son frère dans les yeux et répondit simplement :

_ Ton demi-frère.

_ Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Il leva un sourcil à ça et jeta un regard amusé à Neal :

_ Maa... Maaa... Vieux Neal, vous n'avez même pas dis à votre fils qu'il avait un frère ?

_ Murtagh... Tu te souviens de moi ?

_ Pas clairement, non. Mais je me suis toujours assuré de me souvenir de l'existence du vieux jardinier Neal qui me racontait des histoires et faisait sourire ma mère.

Il jeta un regard au garçon qui était stupéfait et les fixait avec incrédulité. Il avouait que sa réaction l'amusait beaucoup.

_ Même si on dirait que vous faisiez bien plus que simplement la faire sourire.

Son frère sembla retrouver la parole avant que Neal ne puisse répondre.

_ Quoi ? Brom, de quoi il parle ?

Murtagh cligna des yeux et regarda Neal, non, Brom, avec surprise.

_ Brom ? Brom de Kuasta ? L'ancien dragonnier qui a fondé les Vardens et la plus grosse épine dans le pied de Galbatorix depuis la Chute ? Ce Brom ?

Il ignora le « Quoi ?! » incrédule et confus de son frère, trop concentré sur l'homme qui avait tué son père. Au moins, ça expliquait ce que Zar'roc faisait ici. Il se demandait quand même s'il était possible de faire faire une syncope à son frère en balançant encore plus de secret qu'il ne semblait visiblement pas connaître.

Brom soupira et dit :

_ Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de tout ça dans un endroit un peu plus sûr ?

_ D'accord, répondit facilement Murtagh.

Ils regardèrent le garçon et il grommela avant de hocher la tête.

_ Très bien, mais je veux des explications.

_ Ne t'en fait pas, petit frère, j'en veux aussi. Au fait, je m'appelle Murtagh.

_ Eragon, ma dragonne est Saphira.

Murtagh hocha la tête, satisfait d'avoir un nom. Il rangea son arc et s'approcha d'eux pour trancher leurs liens avec sa dague. Il savait que Brom avait des questions, tout comme Eragon et lui, mais ils devaient d'abord s'éloigner de là s'ils voulaient pouvoir discuter sans interruption.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers le Nord dans un silence chargé de tension. Murtagh envoya son amusement face à la situation et le chaos qu'il avait semé dans la relation père-fils de l'autre côté du Lien et il reçu de la curiosité de la part de sa moitié. Il renvoya juste de l'amusement malicieux et du chaos. Il reçu de l'amusement et de l'encouragement.

Sérieusement, sa moitié était d'une si mauvaise influence sur lui, l'encourager à semer la zizanie comme ça...

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Pilou_.


End file.
